Angel's Can Rise Again
by DmCrebel25
Summary: Lucifer aka Satan, Fallen Angel, The Lone Wanderer? His mother died during child birth and his dad has left him, the life he's lived for nineteen years has all been a lie but can he survive the living hell waiting outside his childhood home? Can he learn to survive or will he just be another set of bones to be swallowed by the Wasteland? Can he bring his name Honor again?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

James stood outside the cave to the entrance of Vault 101. In his arms he cradled the small package that had been the proudest and most heart wrenching day of his life. Catherine had brought new life to the world or what was left of it, but at the cost of her own. He had tried so hard to save her but it wasn't meant to be. The little Angel in his arms was worth leaving that failing project it would never work, it never had.

"James what are you going to name him?" The Star Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel asked looking at the small baby boy with his tuft of jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Catherine wanted to name him Michael after the Arch-Angel." James said looking down at his quiet baby. The baby hadn't cried since his mother died.

"It suits him he certainly looks like an Angel." Cross said rubbing the baby's small head with a finger.

"I'm naming him Lucifer." James stated.

"The Devil, why? He certainly is not a monster." She said.

"Lucifer wasn't always the cruel monster we know, he was the first Angel cast down because he wouldn't bow to humanity. Thinking we were inferior. We have certainly proved him correct." James explained.

"But, why name your son after him?" Cross asked.

"My son is going to bring pride to the name and… well I like the Irony of it." He told her smiling a little.

"I hope he can bring that name the honor it deserves." She said.

"Well let's hope he can in the Vault, because my son will not have to fight for each breath and to wake up every day." James said resolute in his plan.

"Well let's hope they'll take you." Cross said.

"I won't take no for an answer." He says striding into the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Well this is going to be a story I'll work on when I'm not feeling like working on my other main one or have writers block on it but this is still a big story not some half ass one. I'm going to include some of New Vegas' aspects in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fallout series that is Bethesda's.**

**Chapter 1**

"**We're Born in the Vault, We Die in the Vault… Not."**

"Come on wake up, Lucifer you have to wake up!" The voice from a familiar girl shouted.

"Amata?" He says rousing from his sleep.

"Come on you have to wake up." She says shaking him slightly.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up," Lucifer says groggily sitting up.

"You have got to get out of here, your fathers gone and mines kind of gone crazy." Amata explained.

"What do you mean my dad's gone?" He asked.

"He left the vault! I don't know how but he did, and my dad has lost his mind about it, he's looking for you." She said.

"Alright that sounds bad but that isn't what has you so upset." Lucifer said sharp as ever.

"It's Jonas, they killed him! My father's men they went to him about your dad and they, Oh, my God you have to get out of here now!" Amata explained.

"Alright Amata I get that, but I need you to calm down and tell me your plan as I'm sure you have one." Lucifer asked her calmly.

"Okay…" she took a few deep breaths, "There's a tunnel that leads from my father's office to the entrance of the Vault you'll need to pick the lock on his door and hack his computer but considering you always have practiced both I doubt it will be much of a problem, and take this pistol it was my father's but I feel you'll put it to better use." Amata pressed a box of her bobby pins and her dad's 10mm in his hands. It was in perfect condition which is astounding considering its 200 years old. The black finish is untouched and its brown grips are still checkered to dig into the hand to prevent slipping.

"Alright, sounds like a plan, you should get out of here I'll meet you at the entrance" Lucifer said sticking the pistol in his belt. Amata started to turn but spun back around throwing her arms around him she squeezed him as tight as she could. Lucifer just froze up not sure what to do. Amata pulled away.

"Good luck" she said in a quiet voice before heading out.

Lucifer scanned the room looking for anything that might be useful he grabbed his baseball bat and BB gun before taking all the medical supplies in his first aid kit. He came out into the hallway to see one of the security officers fighting radroaches with a baton. He came up behind the officer as quiet as he could hitting him over the head as hard as he could with his bat knocking Officer Kendall out cold before finishing the radroaches. Before he could get going he heard a voice he knew all too well call his name.

"Butch I don't have fucking time for you to download your insecurities on me." Lucifer said in a heated tone.

"Neither do I man, I need your help my mom's trapped in her room with the radroaches!" Butch says in a frantic voice.

"Fuck off Butch." He says turning to leave.

"Please! I know I've been a jerk to you I know it! But you can't just leave her there to die just because I was an asshole, please I'm begging you!" Butch pleaded.

Without another word Lucifer headed to the sound of a woman screaming switching his bat to his left hand as he pulled out his BB gun with his right. He aimed with one hand and shot the first in the head and then cocked it by flipping it forward and back to work the lever he aimed again and fired.

"Please, He's my friend I just wanted to help him." Lucifer heard Amata pleading with her father the Overseer.

"Amata please, Officer Mack may enjoy this but I don't. Just tell us where he is." The Overseer asks calmly.

When Amata didn't answer Officer Mack hit her across the face with his baton. Lucifer came flying into the room all he could see was red as he tackled Mack to the ground. Lucifer looked terrifying the way he was savagely beating Mack's face to a bloody pulp before smashing his skull in with a bat. Amata and the Overseer both were shocked to see such savagery. Lucifer's fists and bat were covered in blood and with the leather jacket he wore over a Kevlar vest and the weapons he had in his belt he seemed like some kind of makeshift soldier. Lucifer had the Overseer by the throat and had lifted him from the ground. Amata ran out of the room crying.

"I should break your fucking neck for letting him do that." Lucifer said menacingly through gritted teeth.

"I took no pleasure in it." The Overseer struggled to say choking.

"If you ever lay a hand on Amata again I'll make you regret the day you were born."

"I admire your protective instinct and promise that Amata will not suffer further because of your actions." The Overseer told Lucifer but before he could say more Lucifer let go of his throat. He then grabbed him by the shoulders and head-butted him hard enough to knock him out. Lucifer walked into the room where he heard Amata sobbing.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me." Lucifer said from the doorway.

"I can't believe it." She said into her hands.

"I know, I didn't think Officer Mack would go there either." He admitted.

"No, not that, what you did to him, I never would have thought I could see my best friend do something like that." Amata said turning to face him from her chair tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me." Lucifer said turning his head so he didn't have to face her.

"But that it was because of me I… I never wanted to see the sweet guy I know turn into a killer." She said looking at him through tears.

"I hope you never have to again." He said.

"You should get going before more guards come I don't want to see you killed too." Amata told him. Lucifer nodded and headed for her father's office.

The lock was barely worthy of the name, at least not to Lucifer who had spent a long time perfecting his lock picking. The terminal wasn't any harder, hacking was something else he had become a master of along with the time he spent learning all he could, whether it was science, literature, history, math or medical training from his dad. At the entrance he pulled the lever on the control panel to open the Vault door. As it screeched open Amata stood next to him exclaiming how she never would have expected to see it open.

"I wish that what waited outside would be easier then what it took to get here." Lucifer said laughing a little.

"If anyone can survive out there it's you." Amata said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm, I sure hope your right." He said smiling

Just then two officers came bursting out of the door but before they had time to do anything Lucifer had shot both in the head with his pistol. He wasn't about to be stopped now.

"I kind of want to come with you." Amata admitted.

"No, you need to stay to fix this place. If someone has to die up there better it be the one with nothing to lose." Lucifer told her.

"Please… don't die." Was all she said before he headed out the door and as it closed behind him he gave her that same salute with two finger he had always done since they were children.

Standing at the door to the surface Lucifer could see real light coming through the cracks in the boards covering the door. Taking a deep breath he walked out of the only life he had ever known, too bad it was all a lie as he had found out. The light from the sun was so bright it blinded him as he came out into the new world before him standing at the small ledge nearby Lucifer looked out at the barren wasteland before him. He smiled, "We're Born in the Vault, We Die in the Vault… Not! I guess I proved them that was a load of bullshit." Lucifer began heading down the ledge into the burnt out remnants of some town that had been destroyed in the war. He saw an old Eyebot floating around playing old American music. There was a sign he found, it read 'Megaton' there was also an arrow that pointed up the road. He remembered seeing something in that direction when he was on the ledge. 'Maybe it's some kind of settlement' Lucifer thought. He headed in that direction hoping he could find something to do with himself.

**Author Notes: Well I hope this is doing alright so far, I know that it isn't anything new just the opening. The next chapter will start getting the ball rolling. Till then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Here is where the Lone Wanderer will become a badass (Or at least he'll start learning how…)**

**Chapter 2**

"**A Mentor"**

Walking in the gates of Megaton Lucifer was greeted by an African-American man with a large beard and Chinese Assault rifle. He was probably 5'11 causing Lucifer to have to look down a little. The duster and cowboy hat he was wearing were a little odd but he was sure he probably looked worst in the leather jacket he had gotten from Butch for saving his mom and a Kevlar vest under that with a blue jumpsuit to top it off. The jacket had always seemed a little big on Butch which probably explained why Lucifer filled it out to where it was actually kind of tight but that was fine by him he liked how it fit but he didn't like the snake on the back of it.

"Well, well another newcomer. Names Lucas Simms I'm the town sheriff and mayor when the need arises." The man said as Lucifer walked up to him.

"Nice to meet you sheriff my name is Lucifer." He said holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Friendly and well mannered, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Simms said shaking his hand.

"So I'm kind of new to… alright I'll be honest I just came crawling out of Vault 101 and I have no Idea about this place." Lucifer admitted to the sheriff.

"Oh, well I guess you want to know a little about the Capital Wasteland then?" Lucas asked him.

"Yes please." Lucifer said.

"Alright I'll tell you all about your new home as I show you around town." The sheriff told him. He then lead Lucifer around town telling him about the different factions of the wasteland Talon Company, The Regulators, The Brotherhood of Steel, the Outcasts of the latter and also plenty of locations to avoid and the few other settlements out there.

"This Brotherhood are they the remnants of the U.S. Military?" Lucifer asked.

"Not exactly, though I don't know all that much about them I've only met Sentinel Lyons and that was by accident while I was out on patrol outside of Megaton. But she seemed alright." Lucas explained

"Hmm, interesting so is there anyone around who can teach me more about surviving out here?" Lucifer asked Simms.

"I know of someone perfect for the job just not sure if he would take on an apprentice. I'll take you to where he usually hangs around." Simms told him before leading him to Moriarty's Saloon.

'Of course he drinks…' Lucifer thought. Heading inside he was greeted by someone or something banging on a radio and mumbling about it not working. He walked up to the bar and the man… maybe it looked like it was human at some point. Its skin had all but come off its hair was gone for the most part and what was left of it looked like it was rotting

"Hey there smoothskin your staring like you ain't never seen a ghoul before." The… It said.

"Uuhh, I haven't I'm a little new to the Wasteland." Lucifer said a little nervous.

"Oh, that explains a lot, names Gob. So, what'll you have?" he said.

"Sorry Gob didn't mean to stare like that." Lucifer said sitting at the barstool in front of him.

"Wait you're not gonna yell at me or berate me?" Gob asked shocked.

"I hadn't planned on it but if you want me to I could give it a whirl." Lucifer says joking.

"That's a relief I'm so used to people giving me shit cause I look like a corpse. It's nice to see there are still some worthwhile people out there. Look Moriarty'd have my head if he caught me selling at a discount, but for you I'll risk it." Gob told Lucifer.

"Thanks, and it's no problem Gob I grew up being made fun of and ignored because of how I look. So I get it." Lucifer explained.

"I take it people didn't like the eye makeup on a man." Gob guessed.

"That and the hair but I like how I look so I don't give a shit what they think." Lucifer said

"More power to you." Gob told him smiling.

"You mind if I ask a little about ghouls?" Lucifer asked Gob

"Not at all. What do you want to know?" Gob asked. Lucifer went to ask about what a ghoul was and after that how a person became one, he finished asking his question when Gob told him,

"I don't know why people seem to think we're mindless monsters who want to eat them well actually some of us will the ferals. If you hear moaning and hissing don't think twice about putting it down." Gob explained.

"I take it that after a certain amount of radiation exposure you all become ferals?" Lucifer asked.

"Yup, basically." Gob stated plainly.

"Thanks for the info Gob. I'll see you around." Lucifer said in farewell.

"You're welcome." Gob said nodding to him. Just as Lucifer was about to walk away he bumped into a woman wearing a very form fitting and sensual outfit. She just pressed up against him right after he apologized.

"Well, well aren't you one handsome man." She said grabbing the collar of his coat and pulling him against her.

"Uuuhh, I was uuhh…" Lucifer stammered and blushed like he was twelve again. He heard Gob start laughing like crazy behind the counter.

"Nova why don't you leave the poor kid alone before his head explodes from all that heat." He said chuckling.

"You do seem a little young but that's fine by me." The woman said with a charming smile.

Lucifer swallowed hard "I'm just trying to find someone alright." He said very uncomfortable with his current "situation."

"Well that's a little boring I could show you something far more interesting." Nova said putting her face close enough to his that their noses almost brushed. She was up on her tiptoes though as he had a big difference in height on her. Gob was still dying behind the counter. Almost on cue a man came walking up to him and Nova he put a hand on Nova's arm and pulled her back.

"I think that's enough Nova." He said. He stood in Lucifer's full view the man could almost look him right in the eye making him at least six feet tall but his cowboy boots made him probably an inch and a half taller so he stood closer to Lucifer's height when he wasn't wearing the boots from his vault jumpsuit. The man wore a pair of torn up blue jeans and a nice very well-kept brown duster and black vest with a gray button up shirt with leather fingerless gloves and a red bandana around his neck, he also wore a nice dark gray cowboy hat, it was all much better kept then the cowboy clothes Lucas was wearing.

"So, you're not prejudice, can't handle a woman and are looking for me, what do you want kid?" The man asked talking to him as if he were an old man and his gray eyes agreed, but he was probably only now in his forties, he had dark brown hair and a well-kept beard.

"In a nutshell yes that's an excellent summary, but I'm here to ask you to teach me how to survive in the wasteland." Lucifer asked taking the man's insults in stride.

"And why should I teach you anything boy?" He asks folding his arms over his chest.

"Well I kinda need the help and I'm a quick learner." Lucifer said honestly.

"Alright if you want my help, go talk to Moira Brown down at Craterside Supply ask her about her work on the Wasteland Survival Guide." The mysterious man instructs.

"Really that's it talk to her and you'll help?" Lucifer asks.

"Yup" He says as he walks back over to his barstool.

**4 Hours Later**

"What the fuck!? You didn't tell me she was an eccentric scientist!" Lucifer yelled as he came storming back into the saloon.

"So what'd she say?" The man asked smiling.

"What didn't she say?! She asked about the vault, I told her and then an hour later of her babbling on she wanted me to get radiation poisoning and during the next three hours I just started staring at her mouth and was thinking, 'I can't believe it keeps coming out this is fucking unbelievable." Lucifer ranted.

"Well I hope you can deal with that for a while, cause one of the first things you'll do is help her as I train you and anyone else we come across that needs help." The cowboy told him

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked holding out his hand. Lucifer thought about it and decided he could deal with those terms.

"Alright, I'm in." Lucifer says shaking the man's hand to seal the deal.

"So, what's your name?" Lucifer asked.

"John" he said.

"So just how smart are you?" John asked him.

"Didicisse satis acri vivens librorum non nisia lingua." Lucifer said in Latin.

"How do you know that language?" John asked his eyes going wide.

"I just told you in that language how; from books." Lucifer said confused by the man's startled look.

"Oh, okay it's just that back west there's a bad group that speaks that language." John explained

"Well it's not like their the first people to speak Latin." Lucifer said, he had always liked the language he thought it sounded much nicer than English.

"What did you say by the way?" John asked.

"I answered your question I said 'smart enough to have learned a long dead language from nothing but books.'" Lucifer translated.

"Yeah I think we'll get along just fine. It'll be nice to have someone intelligent to talk to at least." John said walking forward with a hand on the revolver in his holster.

"Well let's get started then" Lucifer said.

From here the Mentor and Apprentice left the saloon to make a survivor of these harsh new lands.

**Author Notes: Now we aren't going through the months of training with them but you will find out about different parts of it. Also expect to see more Latin. Next chapter we'll meet up with Lucifer When he's a badass. Till then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: So I'm going to have some Fallout NV Weapons and modifications in here. I know that Sarah has a set age but I would rather her be a bit closer to my Wanderer's age.**

**Chapter 3**

"**The Lone Wanderer"**

**2 and a half months after the Wanderer left with his Mentor.**

Sentinel Sarah Lyons was making her way through the Bailey talking to Knight Captain Dusk.

"So you have to go to GNR? Why?" The sniper asked.

"My father said that we've lost contact with our brothers there and even Gallows said that their signal is all but gone anywhere that isn't right in DC." Sarah said.

"I didn't think it was that bad and how does Gallows know that, I thought he hated listening to the radio?" Dusk asked.

"Oh he wasn't listening he heard someone else's, said it was barely registering." Sarah explained.

"So when's the Pride roll out?" Dusk asks cocking the slide on her rifle.

"I'll only be taking Vargas and Colvin." Sarah said wincing at the last bit knowing she was about to hear it…

"COLVIN!" Dusk screamed "Why the fuck are you taking him over me!? I'm a much better shot and he's just gonna spew his god crap and recite Bible verses!"

"I'm taking some Initiates as well this is more or less a trial for them do you really want to come with me for that?" Sarah asked hoping Dusk would lose interest.

"So, it's more of a punishment for Colvin then? Ha! That'll teach the bastard." Dusk said smiling as she walked off waving back to Sarah.

"Uuuhh, I feel like a mother and I'm only 23." Sarah complained to herself. She headed over to the Initiates the best one is a Wasteland girl named Reddin. She's shaved her head and looks like she's certainly trying to be a soldier of the Brotherhood. In her recon armor she's probably only 5'7" but has a pretty good build not as strong and toned as Sarah was under the Power Armor she usually wore but was certainly not a push over.

"Initiate Reddin" Sarah says in a commanding tone to get her attention, she looked surprised before she saluted the Sentinel.

"Yes ma'am is there something you need?" Reddin asks still saluting.

"At ease," Sarah tells her, "I need you and the other top Initiates geared up in Power Armor, armed and ready to accompany me on an assignment.

"Yes ma'am, we'll be ready ASAP." Reddin says.

"Good and be ready to face the muties I'm sure they'll make an appearance." Sarah told her the last bit made the Initiate wince a little no doubt that this will be her first time facing the monsters.

Sarah watched as the Initiates got armored up some falling over from the sudden weight. She shook her head 'this is the best we've got now?' Sarah thought. Reddin showed more promise than the others as she was already armored but she moved rather sluggishly having never actually worn Power Armor. 'Well maybe she'll make something for the Pride except we need a medic the last one they had was killed a little over a month ago when the Pride was on patrol out in the outskirts of DC. Dusk had spotted a group of Talon Company fighting against some unseen force. The Pride rushed in to assist whoever was being attacked by the mercs they were quickly pinned down though as the mercs could see them, whoever they had been shooting at must have taken up the opportunity as the mercs started dropping dead. Arthur their medic and fellow brother charged over to where he had thought that he saw the unseen force but before he made it to the rock he was shot in the neck causing him to do a side flip from the powerful rifle shot he held out his hand to two figures on a ledge as he bled out, the figures were just silhouettes in the setting suns bright rays but they didn't even try to help, leaving the Pride to finish off the Talon Company and Arthur to die. The Pride came to him but by the time Sarah cradled his bloodstained face in her lap Arthur was long dead. Whoever the figures were they had left Sarah's friend to die that day and she would not forgive that. Banishing the memories Sarah watched the Initiates and wondered if Reddin could become a medic for the Pride.

They had been set up in an alley for a while pinned down by muties in the old dilapidated school. Sarah gripped her Laser Rifle tight as she tried peeking over her cover only for a hail of Mini-Gun fire tore up the air where her head had been a mere second ago. Colvin was trying to take aim with his heavily modified laser rifle the scope was good for the sharpshooters aim. It didn't help much when the hail of bullets moved to his position though.

"Sentinel they've got us really pinned in here!" Vargas shouted from his position by Colvin.

"Don't worry as said in Matthew 21:21-Jesus replied, 'I tell you the truth, if you have faith and do not doubt, not only can you do what was done to the fig tree, but also you can say to this mountain, 'Go, throw yourself into the sea,' and it will be done.'" Colvin said confidently.

"Too bad we're not trying to move a mountain Colvin or I might actually start listening to your sermons." Vargas said joking, something a little odd for him.

Just then they heard gunfire from the plaza they had come in the alley from.

"It sounds like we're being flanked; I guess the uglies had to use their brains at some point," Sarah said, "Colvin, Reddin on me, we're gonna see if we can't stop them."

As the three came out of the alley they found an interesting sight. The super mutants were firing in three different direction and none were toward their alley position. Two of the seven got head shotted by what sounded like a Chinese Assault Rifle. Sarah couldn't place the shooter. Two more dropped before Sarah and her squad finished the last three. She heard Colvin bring up the muties death before having to scold Reddin for getting too trigger happy. Out of some rubble she saw someone come walking out with a Chinese Assault Rifle propped up on his shoulder. He stood at least 6'2" and was probably 180 pounds he was certainly not small. But his appearance is what held Sarah's attention, He had long black hear cut almost like a Mohawk except only the sides of his head were shaved and his hair reached his shoulders in the back, while his bangs were swept to the right covering his eye and running to the corner of his mouth, he also had a clean shave. He wore makeup on his eyes which was rather odd but it looked better than the dirt and grime on most wasters. He was very attractive, enough to make even Sarah stare. He wore a black well-kept pre-war leather jacket with the collar popped and it fit him rather snugly. There was black combat armor under the jacket the showed it had been put to good use the black shirt under that though wasn't in the well-kept condition that the rest of him held as you could see skin through the tears. He had tight black leather gloves on, the left had some kind of tech attached to it no doubt for the Pip-Boy 3000 on his left wrist. He wore very tight black leather pants tucked into black ankle high boots that seemed almost cowboy but not quite they had the same soles, heel and pointed toe, but they didn't quite fit the bill. The gear he carried was in amazing condition the Chinese Assault Rifle, the sniper strapped next to his pack, the nice pistol in a pre-war military holster on his right leg and the small lever action shotgun on his left even the combat knife in the military sheath on the left side of his belt.

"You stole my kills Brotherhood." He said with a smart ass smirk on his face as he still held his rifle propped on his shoulder. This struck a nerve in Sarah and she quickly broke her mesmerized stare and fixed him with a heated glare.

"Stole your kills! We saved your sorry ass from getting yourself killed!" She yelled at him even though she didn't believe her own words. This elicited a very amused laugh from him.

"Saved me? Sweetheart if anything I probably just saved your ass from getting flanked." He said showing that he certainly wasn't stupid.

"Look I don't have time to listen to you my squad is pinned down in this alley so why don't you just shut up if you're not going to help." Sarah said turning back around.

"You Brotherhood of Steel types, always playing it so tough when you can't even handle your own affairs." He said the smirk never leaving his face. Just as Sarah was about to give this raider wannabe the beating he's begging for Reddin goes charging at him fist up. The smirk was still there. He easily dodged her clumsy punch and had her wrist bent behind her back in a second the razor sharp knife found its way not to her throat but one of the lines for the Hydraulic assist.

"Now I have a feeling you don't know a damn thing about hydraulics considering you're just some grunt so let me inform you a little on why you should be more concerned with the knife at this hose. Whenever Hydraulic pressure is leaked or opened the pressure is lost completely. So basically one of two things will happen if I cut this hose, the suit will lock up and you won't be able to move or because the pressure was lost you'll lose your precious assist and then you'll be as weak and slow as a slug in a tin can." He explained to Reddin who froze up at the last bit. This guy was certainly no random waster…

"Let her go if you want to pick on someone why don't you fight someone who can actually fight." Sarah said stepping forward and dropping her Laser Rifle on the ground.

"She attacked me, besides I thought you had saved my ass, if this one can't even fight then what was that all about." He said looking at Sarah with beautiful clear blue eyes that held many things and fear was certainly not one of them. Instead of waiting for her answer he let go of Reddin's wrist and kicked her forward to her face lucky for her, her helmet broke the fall. He was sheathing his knife as Sarah took the fighting stance of the Brotherhood. He stood there his back straight and tall as he looked down at her with confusion.

"What kind of stance is that?" He asks pointing at her legs.

"The one the Brotherhood teaches to fight unarmed which is just as deadly as when we're armed." Sarah says with a prideful smirk of her own.

"Yeah maybe against some poor wastelander who hasn't eaten in weeks or some psychotic raiders, but it's useless against someone who knows how to actually fight." He says almost like he's teaching her something He walks up to her slowly but before she knows what's going on he's broken her stance, set her of balance and stands there waving as the weight of her armor does the rest.

"See not as deadly as you thought" he says holding a hand down for her. She takes it but yanks him down with the superior strength her Power Armor gave her and plants her boot in his gut and hurls him over her. It doesn't go how she expected, she watched as he put his hands down just right as he hits the ground and rolls forward right back to his feet.

"Well that was rude, but a good try." he says catching his breath as her boot in his gut probably didn't feel too good. Sarah now realizing she's still in a war with super mutants jumps up and runs back to the alley grabbing her rifle along the way.

Sarah called back, "If you're gonna help follow us if not stay out of our way."

"I see they don't teach you manners in the Brotherhood." He called after them as he jogged up to catch them.

"Who's this you picked up?" Vargas asked looking at the Sentinel from his cover on top of the nearby thrash bin. Reddin joined him up there as Sarah took cover behind the wall near the dead initiate the waster stood next to her against the wall with his Chinese Assault Rifle in both hands looking at her Colvin was next to him following suit.

"So what's the plan steel princess?" the waster asked Sarah.

"I like that nickname I think we should keep it" Colvin said teasing Sarah.

"I'm working on it" She admitted.

"So what, we just sit here and wait for the super mutants to run out of ammo?" The waster said looking her in the eye with an unimpressed look.

"Do you have a better plan?" She asked him heatedly.

"Maybe if I knew what we're up against." He stated waiting for someone to fill the void.

Colvin spoke up, "Super mutant brute with a mini-gun and a master with two regulars at the other windows."

"See I like him. He's observant and not going to throw his pride in my face as a response." The man says to Sarah but Colvin can still hear him.

"Pride IS one of the seven deadly sins." Colvin says.

"Very true, but let's deal with those ugly fuckers before we have a pleasant chat on our views of the world" The man said pointing over his shoulder.

"Agreed." Colvin says.

"Alright lay down some cover fire I don't need you to actually go out of your cover just point those rifles in their general direction and shoot." The wanderer instructed.

"What do you plan to do?" Sarah asked looking at him.

"You'll see" he said as he winked at Sarah and strapped his rifle next to his pack on the right side. He then reached under his pack and pulled out a .44 magnum it held a nice clean appearance probably from the new heavy frame he put on the powerful revolver. He waited for the cover fire before he charged out. From behind she saw the black leather of the old western holster attached to his belt where the .44 had no doubt been resting under his pack. He brought the revolver up with one hand and fired, Sarah watched as the brute with the mini-gun's head exploded. The master's went pop as well not a second later the waster then ran forward and took cover behind a metal toy on the remnants of the playground. Sarah gave the order and the regular muties dropped too. They all moved forward into the school where she saw the waster put two fresh .44s in his magnum before returning it to its holster. He then drew his Chinese Assault Rifle again and they made quick work of the mutants inside the school.

Moving up to the windows they took aim at the mutants that were attacking the Brotherhood outside Galaxy News Radio. Sarah noticed that even at this range the waster still only used his Chinese Assault Rifle. When the courtyard was clear they moved in but something caught their attention behind a pile of cars. Reddin went to investigate against the orders of her superiors. Suddenly the cars exploded blowing the Initiates arm off and sending her flying back. Standing in the remaining car parts stood a super mutant behemoth. Its giant eyes were full of bloodlust and rage. The last initiate Sarah had brought with her, the one with the fat man, ran forward toward the twenty foot monstrosity. It swung the giant club it had sending the Initiate sailing back to where he landed in the fountain. His armor was smashed in, not at all fixable. Tightly held in a death grip the Initiate still had the loaded fat man. The rest of the soldiers fired on it which only enraged it further. Sarah went to grab the fat man but the waster was already there pulling off the brothers helmet and checking his pulse it looked practiced the way he did so. She noticed him mutter something to himself before grabbing the fat man. He went to aim but the behemoth was already swinging his club in an under hand swing. The waster rolled out of the way, from a crouched positon he brought the fat man back up and fired, the mini nuke hit the monster in the head. The behemoth began crumpling to the ground missing at least half its upper body. Sarah was amazed by the wanderer's abilities under pressure. 'If only we had more brothers like him.' Sarah though as she headed to the front exit

"The situation is handled brothers you can open up." Sarah said into the intercom.

"Sentinel Lyons? My god someone came! Yeah alright, come on in." the voice said through the intercom

Sarah turned to the wanderer "Well, thanks for the help and… well I'm sorry I acted how I did. I'm Sentinel Sarah Lyons." She held out her hand.

"I don't care about your rank, your name is a lot more important than some title somebody who fancy's themselves better than you gave you based on your usefulness." The wanderer said sincerely shaking her hand.

Sarah blushed a little, "Well, then what's your name?" She asks looking up at him.

"The Lone Wanderer" he says looking down at her.

"You mean you're the guy Three Dog is always talking about who's been helping all the people we can't" Sarah said her eyes getting big, surprised by his appearance, she wasn't expecting him to be as young as he was either he couldn't be more than twenty.

"Just how old are you?" She asked now curious.

"Nineteen." He says plainly.

"You're younger than me!" Sarah exclaims.

"How interesting," he says as he looks down at her with a quizzical look.

"Well I'm sure you came here for a reason so uuhh, you should go get that done." Sarah said a little awkwardly.

"Good point, when I finish with Three Dog if you want to talk more" The Lone Wanderer said and it looked like he blushed before he walked off toward Three Dogs room. Sarah watched as he walked up the stairs.

"I see your checking him out, not to hard with those pants." Vargas says to Sarah smiling.

"I was not!" She said turning away blushing a deep crimson.

"Aww, it's not often I see little Sarah lose her cool." Vargas teases.

"You know I usually expect this from Glade or Kodiak maybe even Dusk but not you!" Sarah says embarrassed.

"Yeah I know, but I felt like lightening up a bit." Vargas admitted.

"Next time leave me out of it." Sarah said still blushing.

"Well, well, it's about time you came here kid." Three Dog said as Lucifer walked through the door to his recording studio.

"Damn… didn't expect you to look… well never mind" he says as he walks up to Lucifer he's probably 5'10" maybe a little less the head wrap and sunglasses indoors was a little annoying but Three Dogs friendly demeanor was refreshing.

"I take it you know why I'm here then" he says skipping pleasantries and getting right to business, he had lost far more time than he ever should have.

"You want to find dear old dad right? Well I'll tell you it's been quite a while since we spoke." Three Dog told him.

"Tell me what you remember then." Lucifer said

"I remember it all that isn't the problem; the problem is I need you to do something before I'll tell you…" Three Dog said he looked quite hesitant.

"Of cooouuurrse you do, quia unusquisque homo ex se." Lucifer says.

"Well, what do you need?" he asks.

Three Dog went on to explain how the satellite dish that broadcasts the GNR signal was destroyed by super mutants and where Lucifer could find a new one.

"The Museum of Technology?" Lucifer asked remembering how John had told him that the Mall was a place to avoid unless you absolutely have to go. Funny, considering the guy had them do PLENTY of things in the Mall, like steal the Declaration of Independence, help some escaped slaves take the Lincoln Memorial or save a group of mercs from The Statesman Hotel just to name a few.

"Yup, there's a satellite dish on the Virgo II Lunar Lander that would be perfect." Three Dog tells him

"How the hell would you know that if you never leave this building?" Lucifer asks

"The Brotherhood brought pictures in and showed me the men went through hell to just get pictures of the damn thing and it still followed them back and, well, you know the rest." Three Dog said.

"So, let me get this straight, you want me, to go through the dark dangerous metros, get this satellite dish from a death trap of a building, cut across a warzone, to a memorial go up an elevator god knows how high trusting only the 200 year old cables to hold me up install the satellite then cross the warzone again and retrace my steps all the way back here for info on my dad?" Lucifer asks leaning closer to Three Dog.

"Weelll, when you put it like that it sounds pretty bad but yes that's what I need." Three Dog says wincing a little.

"Sounds like fun, how do I get there?" Lucifer asks.

"Really you'll do it?" Three Dog asks a little surprised it was that easy.

"Yes now how do I get there?" Lucifer asks again. Three Dog then went on to give him directions on how to get there.

"But, you should get some rest; you can stay here and head out in the morning." Three Dog offers.

"Thanks I will" Lucifer accepts.

Heading down stairs he saw the members of Sarah's squad hanging around a room with some of the soldiers who are stationed there normally telling stories of battles they had been in and whatever else. The man who had the modified laser rifle came forward and held a hand out.

"I'm Colvin, I was wondering if you wanted to have that discussion you promised in the alley."

"Hmph, yeah sure" Lucifer said laughing a little.

Colvin then went on bringing up Bible verses and other things of his chosen religion. Lucifer listened mostly noting the different Verses he thought were interesting he remembered reading the Bible but can't remember all the verses there is one he will never forget…

"Colvin who's ear are you talking off about the bible?" Lucifer heard Sarah ask as she entered the room. She wasn't wearing her power armor and that was fine with him he much preferred her in the outfit she had on now she was wearing a pair of blue jeans as tight as his pants with black military boots she also had on a red flannel shirt that certainly didn't hide her figure. Her beautiful blonde hair was let down and was long enough to reach the small of her back. Her emerald eyes held intelligence something he was attracted to more than the usual stuff, but she certainly didn't lack in the usual areas.

"Me and the Wanderer are just discussing the Bible and its many verses." Colvin says pleasantly, looking up at his commanding officer.

"Ah yes, you and the Bible go way back…" Sarah said sitting down forming a triangle.

"So, Wanderer do you have a favorite verse?" Colvin asked looking back at Lucifer.

"I don't believe in god so I personally don't but… my mother's favorite was Revelation 21:6 'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.'" Lucifer told him with practiced precision.

"Yes of course that is one of the better verses. But, why do you not believe in God?" Colvin asked curious.

"Look around, if this is what he had in his almighty plan than he is one sadistic bastard." Lucifer said

"I understand where you're coming from and wish I could change your mind but I get why you don't have faith." Colvin says with a sad smile

"I'm going out to get some air" Lucifer says as he gets up and heads for the exit out onto the balcony outside. It felt good not to be wearing his armor, or carry his arsenal and pack. Granted he still had his .45 on his leg. John had given him the pistol telling him how he had gotten it from back out west and thought it suited Lucifer better and had given that and a silencer for it. The pistol had a heavy duty slide on it and was in amazing condition. Now though on the balcony Lucifer could feel a cool breeze blow, slightly ruffling his hair. He heard soft footsteps and the door open as Sarah walked out to stand with him under the night sky.

"Thought I'd come join you out here." Sarah said looking at him with her beautiful green eyes. She looked stunning in the moonlight.

"I'm not really used to being around people who don't want to kill or eat me, hell or both." Lucifer said laughing a little he heard Sarah giggle at his joke.

"I gathered that considering your known as the Lone Wanderer." Sarah said in a soft voice. "You know you've probably done more for the Capital Wasteland than the entire Brotherhood has."

"Not everything I've done was good" Lucifer said looking off at the collapsed city before him.

"And neither is everything the Brotherhood has done" she said reassuringly.

"So why did you come here anyway?" Sarah asked him.

"I'm trying to find my father." Lucifer said still looking out at the horizon.

"You think Three Dog knows where he is?" Sarah asks.

"No, I know he does." Lucifer answers looking back at her.

"How?" Sarah asks.

"He's sending me off to fix the radio signal in exchange for the info." Lucifer tells her.

"When are you leaving?" she asked

"In the morning, figure I better get some sleep before I go through the metros." Lucifer says.

The pair just stand there outside under the night sky in silence before eventually heading back inside and getting some sleep. By the time Sarah wakes up The Lone Wanderer is gone she's not surprised.

**Author Notes: Well I hope you like the story so far. I know Lucifer looks Identical to Dante from my other story but I like how they look, if you don't then picture him as looking different or something. Anyway until next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"**Project Purity"**

"Uuuh, these ugly bastards just don't know when to give up." Lucifer said to himself. '_Always control the battle, everything about it, where your enemy fights from, where they fire at, where you fight from and the manner in which you fight._' John's lessons always there, his teachings always keeping him on track. _Where they fight from_, a higher makeshift gunners nest surrounded by sandbags. Lucifer knew the super mutant's position was superior to the pile of rubble he was ducked behind. Time to control that. Lucifer pulled out a Molotov cocktail he made from a bottle of vodka, lit the cloth with his lighter and hurled it into the muties positon, they panicked running from the fire, he threw a chunk of concrete to a different pile of rubble to catch their attention, and they began to fire madly at the rubble. Control WHERE they fire at. He then pulled out his silenced sniper and took aim at the master firing a Chinese Assault Rifle at his false location. Lucifer put a .308 between the dumb bastard's eyes. '_Destroy any leadership to frenzy and take control of the opposing force.'_ The regular mutants began firing in any direction they could. The gunfight was over soon after, and Lucifer was heading into the Museum of Technology ready to finish his job for Three Dog.

Sarah was sitting in The Den in the A-Ring of the Citadel. She was going over one of Gallows' reports even though she knew it was just a head count of super mutants. It only ever was. She heard Kodiak and Glade playing a game of black jack Dusk was dealing. Glade threw a few obscenities when he and Kodiak lost their hand to Dusk. It was a pretty normal day; she hadn't gotten back to the Citadel all that long ago. She glanced over at the game and noticed that Kodiak's personal mark on his armor was freshly redone, the Lyons' pride emblem on his chest but instead of a lion in the circle it was a bear, Dusk's was also, and the sniper had very stylized crosshairs on her shoulder pads. Glade's was a faded skull and cross bones in a spade on his chest. Colvin had his Favorite Bible verse in beautiful cursive handwriting on his chest. Vargas had the Brotherhood emblem on his chest. Gallows' was simple more practical than anything; he had stained the metal of his armor black to help conceal him in the darkness. Sarah didn't have one, she just couldn't think of anything it was a nice idea but she just didn't have the same creativity that they did.

She heard a commotion in the hall; she couldn't make out whatever the men were talking about but they sounded excited. Sarah came out of The Den interested in whatever was going on. So was the rest of the Pride as they followed behind her.

"What's going on?" the Sentinel asked the men.

"You haven't heard? It turns out GNR's signal is back, strong as ever. It just cleared up during a song it would seem." The man to the left said.

"The Elder has given us all a small reprieve to hear what Three Dog has to say." The other man said a little excited.

'Looks like he did it' Sarah thought to herself.

"You did it kid!" Three Dog exclaimed aloud when Lucifer walked into his studio.

"Really? I thought someone else did while I was installing the satellite dish." Lucifer said sarcastically.

"I cannot explain how good it feels to have my baby back up and running." Three Dog said choking up a little and taking off his sunglasses to wipe at his eyes. His sudden emotion didn't register on Lucifer.

"It wasn't a favor, you're gonna tell me where my dad went now or I'm going to show you what a Deathclaw looks like and then let it tear you apart." Lucifer said heatedly no longer being nice.

"Whoa, damn alright kid I'll tell you just calm down." Three Dog said taking a step back and holding out his hands.

"Well then get on with it." Lucifer said flourishing his hand in a manner telling him to hurry up.

"Your dad came and we had a nice chat he's a real down to earth guy I liked him. He asked me about the wasteland as he wasn't up to speed on how things were and then he asked about a project at the Jefferson Memorial. Told him the only thing I knew about that place was that it was usually empty unless the super mutants decided to holed up there." Three Dog told him.

"So he's there then, the Jefferson Memorial?" Lucifer asked.

"That was over two months ago but I guess it's a place to start." Three Dog said

"Alright then looks like I'm going sightseeing." Lucifer said as he turned to head for the door.

"Hey kid hold up a sec." Three Dog called to him.

"What?" Lucifer said annoyed.

"After all this time why do you want to find your dad all of a sudden? You've been out of that vault for over two months and you never tried then, so why now." Three Dog asked.

"I… I made a promise" Lucifer said hesitating.

"To who?" Three Dog asked but Lucifer walked out of his studio and out of the building deciding he'd head home to Megaton and clean up himself and his equipment.

Back in his home that Simms had given him when he defused the bomb in the center of town, as a lesson on explosives from John. Crazy bastard laughed the whole time as Lucifer fiddled around in the nuke that at any wrong movement or clipped wire would blow this entire area sky high. The man Mister Burke had placed a bounty on his head with Talon Company for refusing to blow up the town. He still had the Bounty on his Pip-Boy:

**Bounty: (revised by user) 5,000 caps**

**Wanted: (revised by user) Dead**

**Name: Lucifer (no known last name)**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 6'2" (may appear 6'3-4" with boots)**

**Weight: 180lbs. (well-muscled)**

**Description: Extremely dangerous and well-armed as well as trained proceed with extreme caution. He wears eyeliner and eye shadow odd but it makes him distinguishable. His haircut is also rather distinguishable the sides of his head are shaved while the hair on the back and top is long. Bring proof of targets Death, body or leather jacket are only sufficient, nothing else is acceptable, to Mister Burke here at Fort Bannister.**

That last bit always made Lucifer smirk, after he killed the ghouls that were bothering Tenpenny, Tenpenny told Mister Burke to call off the bounty. Burke refused he seemed to have lost it; he was obsessed with killing Lucifer and wouldn't rest until he killed him for beating him at his own game.

Lucifer had Wadsworth, his robot butler, give him a shave and then went to his bedroom and threw his gear on his desk next to a completed copy of the Wasteland Survival guide and the iron on patch that used to claim his jacket for the Tunnel Snakes before he tore it off the back of the jacket. Luckily it was just an iron on. Lucifer plopped down on his bed and pondered on whether he should even bother keeping his promise to John to find his dad he certainly didn't care about whether his dad was dead or not, he had abandoned Lucifer not the other way around. Plus it's not like John's around to make sure, he left to go back west after he finished training Lucifer. But Lucifer had given his word and he never goes back on his word no matter what. Deciding he would head to the Jefferson Memorial in the morning, Lucifer faded into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning Lucifer took a makeshift bath with his sink, a bucket, and some soap and had replaced his silenced sniper with his scoped hunting rifle that looked nothing like the usual hunting rifles that were held together with duct tape and metal wire. His had a new sleek heavy duty barrel, strong oak wood made up the rest of the rifle and its custom bolt and scope made it an amazing sniper despite it's weight which is why he only took it when he needed much more range then his other rifle could manage. The west sounded like it was in much better shape than the eastern part of the country considering most of the nice new gear Lucifer had gotten from John, he had gotten back out west. Now taking up a sniping position on the road that led up to Rivet City, Lucifer looked through his scope to check out the memorial. There were five mutants outside two brutes and three regulars. He took aim at the brute with the mini-gun; his makeshift helmet wasn't going to stop the powerful .308 round. Lucifer took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he fired. The brute's head exploded blowing blood and brain on the one with an assault rifle who only had time to look at his fellow's corpse while Lucifer pulled the bolt back, the custom design of it making it much faster to chamber the next shot that he put between the eyes of the other brute. The regulars only had time to below in rage before they met their bloody demise. Lucifer stayed at his perch for a few more minutes to watch and see if any muties would come out of the memorial. Lone and behold a small group came out to investigate, Lucifer killed them quickly and made his way into the memorial. Taking cover behind an upturned desk and some other debris he replaced his hunting rifle with his Chinese Assault Rifle. He peeked over his cover and saw the hallway was empty. He could hear the rest of the muties deeper in the memorial cocking his rifle Lucifer went to work clearing the place of mutants.

Standing in the Rotunda Lucifer had gathered multiple holotapes and was now listening to his father's voice as he talked about the project here at the memorial, Project Purity; he talked of many things, amounts of water it would be able to generate, how it would save the wasteland… He never once said something of what it had done only what it might. The project seemed to have never worked despite the efforts of the best scientists in the Capital Wasteland. Lucifer came to a note that was titled Better Days the woman's voice in it struck something inside him it sounded familiar even though he had never heard it it made him have the odd feeling of safety hearing it as it said,

"That batch of tests was inconclusive, but Madison and I are convinced it's a problem with the secondary filtration system. We're going to recalibrate the equipment and try again tomorrow so that... James, please, I'm trying to work. Now's not the time! ...So that's the next step. Assuming we get the results we need, we'll move on to.. James! [laughing] Stop, I need to finish these notes! [laughing] ...We'll move on to diagnosing the issues with the radiation dampeners, that should... Owww! James! [laughing] Now? We really shouldn't! [laughing]"

Lucifer could feel a lump forming in his throat hearing his mother's voice for the first time, he felt his eyes getting warm and damp he could hear the passion in her the love for what she was doing. He swallowed the lump and banished the tears and instead hurled the hotplate that sat atop the keypad with all his might. It shattered against the wall outside the chamber. He felt anger now not grief he was furious that the world had taken his mother from him that it had deprived her of being a loving mother like his father had told her she had wanted to be, he couldn't direct his anger at anything he didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted to kill something, anything. Most of all he wanted to kill his dad, the bastard had left him in a pit in the ground to be killed by a psycho drunk on blood and power, and he had let his mother die when he should have done everything in his power to save her. Lucifer could only see everything in a red film he had a new objective he would make his dad pay, he would kill him. He finished listening to the holotapes his dad had found out about something that could help finish the project something called a G.E.C.K. But Lucifer didn't care about that he just wanted to get to the vault his father had run to hide in this time, something he seemed good at.

Lucifer strapped his Chinese Assault rifle to his back next to his pack. He began heading straight for Vault 112 hidden under Smith Casey's Garage.

Sarah was with her squad deep in the DC ruins they were pinned down by a large group of super mutants. Hiding amongst the rubble of a collapsed building she wished that they had the Wanderer with them, she could use his recklessness right now to get them out of the rubble. There was a loud crack as Dusk shot one of the mutants in the head.

"You know its times like this when I wish I didn't have to carry this giant gun" Glade complained looking rather useless pinned behind a wall that wasn't collapsed with his mini gun keeping him from making any quick shots.

"You're no more useless than usual." Dusk joked.

"Give me an opening to not get shot and I'll show you just how pathetic your little pea shooter is in the face of a hail of 5mm rounds flying faster than Colvin can finish off." Glade said laughing at his vulgar joke.

"As much as I enjoy our banter can we please focus on not dying?" Kodiak called through the helmets mic like the others. Sarah was glad she had worn a helmet this time with how many muties they had run into.

"Aw, come on where's the fun in that? We all die eventually might as well go down laughing," Glade said laughing a little.

"I have to agree with Kodiak I'm not quite ready to die I mean still haven't even gotten laid!" Sarah said over the helmet's radio.

"Damn it Sentinel don't encourage him… wait really you haven't?" Glade asked no doubt he'd probably be slack jawed if he didn't have a helmet on.

"No… I haven't exactly had the time to find… the one alright!" Sarah said looking down.

"Alright that even surprises me." Kodiak said sounding quite surprised.

"You're not missing much." Dusk said dismissively.

"You're just saying that because you suck in the sack!" Glade accused.

"And just how would you know!?" Dusk yelled.

"It explains why Gunny rides the Initiates so hard, 'cause you didn't ride him hard enough!" Glade said laughing. Sarah could hear Kodiak laughing too and even Colvin who had stayed silent till then let out a chuckle.

"When this is over YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" Dusk screamed through the helmet mic.

"You might want to try shooting; you seem to be much better at that then fucking!" Glade called out. Even Sarah couldn't hold back on that one and joined her squad mates in laughing.

"So then is there anyone in particular that interests you Sentinel?" Sarah heard Colvin ask.

"Well no, not really." She responded honestly.

"What about that initiate with the long hair that's always down in his eyes?" Glade proposed.

"What!? NO!" Sarah shouted

"All the other sisters say he has dreamy eyes." Kodiak added.

"He does seem like a nice kid" Colvin said.

"This isn't fair Dusk give me some back up here!" Sarah said

"He isn't that good…" Dusk said almost ashamedly.

"And the truth comes out! So you screwed him too? You would think she'd get better with practice!" Glade said.

"And how do you know he it was bad for him!?" Dusk asked.

"Cause the kid looks like he lost a bet the way he slumps his shoulders now!" Glade said not letting up.

"He does seem a little… depressed" Kodiak said

"Hey, maybe that's why she hates Colvin so much he turned her down!" Glade said holding his sides from laughing so hard. The men of her squad were all laughing when Sarah decided to get them back on track.

"Why don't we get back to what we were doing before we got off topic?" Sarah asked.

"Your right. So guys who do you think we can get that Sarah will approve of for her first?" Glade asked.

"Paladin Bael?" Kodiak suggested

"Nah, too short." Colvin said surprisingly

"Yeah, what is he like 5'9"?" Dusk asked.

"He is a little shorter than the Sentinel." Glade said

"We should start outside the brotherhood" Colvin suggested.

"What about that head of security in Rivet City?" Dusk brought up.

"Harkness?" Kodiak asked.

"Yeah." Dusk said.

"He's a little bit of a tight ass." Glade said

"Guys! The super mutants!" Sarah yelled trying once again to get them back to what they were doing. They ignored her and went on suggesting more men and even some women for God knows how long.

"Please step into your personal tranquility lounger." The automated female voice from the robo-brain instructed of Lucifer. He had to use his knowledge of robots to get the damn thing to get the pole out of its ass about him wearing a Vault 112 jumpsuit.

Leaving his pack and rifles by the side of the simulator Lucifer climbed in and took his seat. He was suddenly sitting on a bench in a nice pre-war neighborhood there was no war torn streets no dilapidated houses or burned down husks of trees. 'This is hell, this is my punishment for not believing' Lucifer thought. When Lucifer got up He was significantly shorter and he didn't feel the normal tight pants or his equipment belt with his weapons canteen and pouches where he kept some medical supplies and some ammo. He looked down at himself, "Oh, shit…" Lucifer said in despair, he was a child again. He began asking the "adults" if they had seen his dad but they just told him they hadn't and that some girl named Betty. He decided to give that a shot the little girl looked at him with a look that was far too intelligent for a child.

"Ah, someone new to play with how wonderful!" She said very cheerfully.

"I take it your Betty?" Lucifer asked.

"That's right we're going to have so much fun together!" Betty said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Look I just need to find my dad." Lucifer said hoping he would get what he was looking for.

"Alright I'll tell you all about him if you do this one thing for me." She said

"Uuuhh, fine what do you want?" He asked.

"Simple make Timmy Neusbaum cry." Betty said in her cheery tone

"A little cold don't you think?" Lucifer asked not sure if whoever this was actually going to help.

"Perhaps but, oh is it fun." She said with a grin that seemed almost psychotic.

"Oookay, I'll go do that." He said backing away slowly and then turned to see the only other kid in the suburban hell that he was trapped in now. "Great now I'm being blackmailed by a psychotic little girl and I'm a kid stuck in a never ending suburban nightmare…. Fuck my life…." Lucifer said to himself as he walked toward the little boy. But out of nowhere an old woman came up to him intercepting him.

"You're not supposed to be here!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Please tell me that means I'm not the only one that realizes that they shouldn't be in American suburbia." Lucifer said looking up toward the overly clear sky.

"Please! You have to stop this psycho's sick game!" the old woman pleaded.

"Let me guess Betty isn't really a Betty." He said.

"No that's Doctor Braun… please I don't think we should waste any more time discussing this you need to go to the abandoned house that's where the fail safe is located it will stop this from continuing any longer." She explained before walking off pretending like she hadn't just done what she had done. Lucifer figured it was worth checking out. Entering the abandoned house he felt a little more at home with the upended furniture and peeling wallpaper of this house. He searched the house but found no terminal anywhere. "Maybe she is just some crazy old woman." Lucifer said to himself as he came down the stairs to leave his hand accidently caught an empty bottle. It didn't budge but instead made a tone before making another that was the same as when a terminal denied access. He spent the next half an hour touching different items in the deserted living room. He finally got the right sequence and a huge terminal appeared in the room he activated the fail safe and exited the house. He heard the sounds of Chinese Assault Rifles firing and saw the Chinese soldier slaughtering everyone, for good this time. He casually strolled up to Braun. He noticed the dog that had been at the playground was gone, odd.

"YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Braun not "Betty" screamed.

"You should have just told me where my dad was…" Lucifer said smirking.

"I'm going to be stuck in here alone forever!" Braun screeched

"Well where's my dad Braun?" Lucifer asked calmly folding his arms over his chest.

"He was the dog you fool! Now get the FUCK out of here!" Braun screamed pointing to the door standing in the middle of the playground. Lucifer walked through the door and suddenly his eyes sprang open in the tranquility lounger.

'It feels good to be back on two legs instead of four' James thought to himself with a chuckle. There he was his handsome son, still with the same haircut and makeup. The clothes he wore and the weapons he carried told a MUCH different story of the son James knew and loved. He walked up to his son he was an in or two taller than him but he looked much bigger than he used to he was a fit young man but now it really showed.

"My son it's so good to see you but… what are you doing here I left you in the vault to protect you from this world… this life. Why would you throw that awa-" James was interrupted as he suddenly was looking at his son from the ground and it felt like he'd been hit with a sledge hammer.

It felt amazing to shut his dad up with that punch. But, Lucifer wasn't done yet….

**Author Notes: I hope you like this chapter because it was a blast to wright at least the part with the Pride was. Stay tuned though to see if James will survive his son's anger, till then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"**Sins of the Father"**

Lucifer grabbed his dad by the front of his jumpsuit and hauled him to his feet. He smashed his fist into his father's face again and again and again. He cocked his arm back and hit him one more time. His dad stumbled backward and he grabbed onto one of the terminals in the center of the chamber to support himself his face lined up with the glass screen, too easy. Lucifer punched him as hard as he could. The terminal's screen shattered as his father's skull smashed through it leaving blood all over the broken terminal. His dad fell to his hands and knees in front of his son. "Please…" he pleaded; it sounded like his jaw had been dislocated. Lucifer answered his plea with a hard kick in the ribs where he heard a loud crack and his father fell to his other side coughing blood. Lucifer grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and his belt and hurled him head first into one of the nearby tranquility loungers. The glass cracked around where his skull had impacted. And his dad was lying on the ground trying desperately to get up but his son kicked him hard again flipping him over to look into his sons eyes that held such hate and rage it would have terrified anyone who saw them. "YOU LEFT ME IN THAT VAULT SO THE OVERSEER COULD WASTE TIME TORTURING ME TRYING TO FIND YOU BEFORE HE KILLED ME SO YOU HAD TIME TO GET AWAY!" Lucifer roared at his father before pinning him down with his knee and continuing to wale on him left after right, it rained down hitting his father's already bloody, swollen, and bruised face like cinder blocks. "YOU ABBANDONED ME AND LEFT ME TO DIE, JUST LIKE YOU LET MOM DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Lucifer ranted on between beating his father to death. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU THINK THAT WORKING ON YOUR PAST FAILURE WILL FIX WHAT YOU'VE DONE! No only this will." Lucifer finished before standing up and pulling out his .45 to aim at his father's head with his right hand.

"Please…. My son…. You aren't a killer this isn't you…." His dad said in the same slurred speech.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME!" Lucifer roared again pistol whipping his father.

"Your… mother…. Wouldn't... Want this…" Lucifer's dad told him.

"Shut up! How would I know that!? I never got to meet her!" Lucifer yelled his voice losing its intensity.

"I know…" his father begged "Please don't do this…."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Lucifer screamed in rage as he pulled the trigger on his .45.

The shot entered the floor next to James' head. He looked up at his son's once noble and beautiful blue eyes, now full of betrayal and faltering rage.

"We at Vault-Tec have prohibited the use of firearms in our vau-" The automated female voice was cut off abruptly as Lucifer began emptying a clip into the robo brain's brain.

He dropped his pistol and stumbled back into the wall and slid down it to sit on the ground. He was breathing heavily as he looked at James.

"You look like hammered shit dad." He finally said. For the first time in what seemed an eternity James began laughing. He kept laughing his son joining in and they both laughed for a good while.

"Well I FEEL like I just went 9 rounds with a brick wall and a block of cement." James said chuckling. He brought his hand up to touch his tender face while there he cracked his jaw back into place and he felt white hot pain engulf his face.

"I'm sorry…" Lucifer whispered looking down at his bloody gloved hands.

"I just hope my thick skull hurt your knuckles." James said lightening the mood.

"No…. let's just say you're not the first person I made look like that and I expect you won't be the last." Lucifer said smiling at first. James could see that his son was definitely not the same boy from the vault he noticed the look in his eye held a frightening amount of knowledge now and he didn't think it was the things he had taught him.

"How long has it been Lucifer?" James asked wearily.

"Over two months since we left the vault." Lucifer said sounding rather tired himself.

"Well it's time we head back to Rivet City we need to see a Doctor Li and get some rest." James told his son.

"Why are we going there to see her?" Lucifer asked him.

"Do you know her?" James asked his son.

"No never had a reason to and most people said she was… well a bitch." Lucifer said

"Yeah that's her…" James said smiling to himself

"Why are we going to see her?" Lucifer repeated

"To get her help on Project Purity, I still plan to finish it…" James said.

"You don't have to come son; you can keep doing whatever it is you do I'll be fine" James told his son.

"No, you and mom both wanted this to be done. I'll see it done if it's the death of me, I promise." Lucifer swore.

"Son…" James didn't have the words a few minutes ago his son had been beating him to death, but now he was swearing to finish the project him and Catherine had spent so long working on. He was the proudest father there could ever be. Lucifer had gone to grab his pack and rifles he could see the stock of a Chinese Assault Rifle over his right shoulder and the barrel of some other rifle over his left. He reached down and picked up his pistol which he then reloaded and replaced in his holster.

"Come on let's get you on your feet old man." Lucifer said holding out his hand. James took it and his son heaved him right back to his feet.

**Author Notes: Short Chapter I know but I decided I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like I was going to. But till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: Not much to say other than in this the wanderers mother is white, not because I'm racist but because there's no way she could be African-American and her son/daughter be White, Asian, or Hispanic and actually look like any of those races let alone not at all show the same features of someone who is Half black Half (insert your Fallout race here).**

**Chapter 6**

"**Waking Nightmare"**

James and his son headed out of Vault 112 and went back to Rivet City without much incident. Upon arrival they went straight to the science lab. It was late James' Pip-Boy clock said it was 20:25 and they found the science lab starting to turn in but Doctor Li was still there, 'good they didn't have to go looking for her' James thought.

"Madison." James called to get her attention.

"James?" Doctor Li said in a hushed whisper when she turned around to face him.

"It's good to see you again Madison, it's been a long time." James said

"Wh…What are you doing here?" She asked still shocked to see him.

"I'm here to restart Project Purity." James told her.

"But, it's been so long how do you know it could even work?" Madison asked incredulous.

"Because Madison I know what we needed to get it working now, but that isn't important, right now we need to know if you'll come, we could really use the help." James said.

"We? Who is this, your body-" she got very quiet when she really looked at Lucifer. "This is your son… of course it is I could never forget those blue eyes..."

"Yes this is my son, Lucifer." James said standing next to his tall son.

"Lucifer? It figures you would pick the exact opposite name that Catherine wanted." Madison said smiling a little to herself. "You have your father's features but your mother's hair and eyes… She would be proud to see her son had grown to be a strong young man."

"James what in God's name happened to your face?" Madison said looking a little concerned.

"He was a little angry that I tried to leave him in the Vault." James said smiling while pointing at his son.

"Hmm, I'd say you got what you deserved." Madison said injecting him with something.

"What was that Madison?" James asked a little concerned

"It'll help the swelling, not the bruises or the cuts though." She answered.

"Oh, well you still haven't answered my question." James said.

"Damn it James I thought it was self-explanatory. Of course I'll help! But when this is all over… you owe me a drink." Madison said.

"That's fantastic!" James exclaimed as he hugged her.

After the reunion they had decided to talk the details in the morning. Lucifer lead James to the Hotel in Rivet City where he introduced James to the Hostess Vera and a young boy named Bryan that Lucifer had saved during an incident with ants in a place called Grayditch. He felt such pride in hearing about how his son had stopped the "fire" ants from getting out of hand. Vera let him have the empty hotel room for free considering it was late and he had done so much. Lucifer insisted on letting James sleep in the bed and he just slept on the floor.

"We need to clear the place of any super mutants before we can get started on the project again." Doctor Li explained to Lucifer's dad who agreed.

"I already cleared the place." Lucifer spoke up.

"You killed all the mutants by yourself?" Both of the scientists looked up at him surprised.

"They're dumb as bricks it isn't that hard to kill them." He said folding his arm across his chest.

"Well I guess we could get going now then." Li said to his dad.

"Alright then let's not waste any more time then." His dad said with some excitement. Whatever Doctor Li had given him the previous night to help the swelling did its job Lucifer's fathers face only held the cuts and nasty bruises from his pummeling. They all headed out of Rivet City when Doctor Li's team had gathered. They spent a good portion of their time that day clearing the mutant bodies from the memorial. What time was left they spent getting the power running in the project before heading to bed. The next morning Lucifer met with his Father in the Rotunda. He gave him a list of things to do, mostly menial tasks but it didn't bother him. He was happy to be working with his dad. First he had to turn off the flood control pump power. Easily done next he had to boot up the mainframe which was also easy and before he knew it he was back with his dad in the control room.

"So I've been hearing a lot about some "Lone Wanderer" who has been helping the people of the wasteland. Know anything about that?" Lucifer's father asked him after he told him the jobs he'd given him were done.

"The name wasn't my idea but it fit." Lucifer admitted

"The one thing I've heard of you doing definitely is defuse the bomb in Megaton. But I hear that isn't all you've done. Still I can't explain how proud I am to hear your helping people." His dad said with a prideful smile.

"Well the man that trained me when I first got out used it as training… I learned a lot in a short amount of time." Lucifer explained.

"What did he teach you?" His dad asked curious to know more of his sons wandering.

"How to fight, how to scavenge, and many other skills needed to survive out here." Lucifer said.

"We have time son, I'd like to know about what you've done in the time we've been separated." His dad said asking to know more. Lucifer and him then spent the rest of the day exchanging stories. Some made them laugh some made Lucifer's dad bask in awe, some weren't easy to talk about. It was rather late when they turned in for the night. The next morning Lucifer woke up, bathed and then sat down and for once in a long time had breakfast and a nice chat with his dad whose bruises had cleared up somewhat and the cuts had healed more.

"Son I have another task for you, it is menial but important." He said

"That's fine dad, what do you need me to do?" Lucifer asked eager to help his dad any way he could.

"I need you to drain the Intake Pipes; do you know where they are?" His dad asked to which Lucifer shook his head.

"Alright I'll show you where they are come with me." He said standing and leading Lucifer upstairs. It felt nice to not have to carry his pack and all his weapons with him. He still did have his .45 and combat knife better to be safe than sorry. They came back up to the Gift Shop and headed to the entrance but instead of turning left to go out they turned left and soon enough he was standing at the top of a large pipe.

"Here we are, now inside and a little further in you'll come to a small valve that's what you're going to want to turn. There's an intercom that I'll give you instructions from the control room on what to do when you're done here." Lucifer's dad explained. Lucifer nodded and headed into the pipe. It was surprisingly bigger than he expected he only had to slouch over a little to keep from rubbing against the top of the pipe. Soon enough he was at the valve. He turned it before listening for the intercom and looking at the late morning sun.

"Alright son good work I just need you to… oh no." Just then Lucifer looked up to the sky to see an old Vertibird landing and men in odd power armor come rushing out. He knew he could not fight them so he snuck deeper into the pipes finding his way further down. He knew he had to get to his bunk and his weapons he wasn't sure how his .45 would fair against power armor like that but he knew his rifles could punch through there armor. He hoped his dad was okay. Before he knew it Lucifer was in the basement. There was one of the men making his way towards the stairs. Lucifer dropped down quietly; he had to beat the guy to the quarters. Lucifer moved quickly and quietly but he saw he was too late the soldier was making his way towards Lucifer's pack and weapon's. No time.

"Hey shithead! Over here." Lucifer challenged him the man raised his laser rifle and fired but Lucifer was already down the hallway and around the corner waiting for his friend and soon enough the man came around the corner in a ready military like stance with his rifle at the ready. Lucifer kicked his rifle out of his hands and spun kicking him across his helmet with the heel of his boot. The soldier dropped to one knee stunned before blocking Lucifer's knife easily from the increased strength of his power armor. Standing and keeping a firm grip on Lucifer's wrist he tried punching him, Lucifer managed to duck under the punch but the soldier brought his knee into Lucifer's gut, hard, causing him to double over and drop his knife the soldier let go of his wrist and then tried to kick him but Lucifer rolled out of the way and grabbed his knife before getting back on his feet. The soldier took a military hand-to-hand combat stance. Lucifer flipped his knife so it was under handed and then did something that caught the soldier off guard, he charged straight at him and tried tackling him but the soldier's stance didn't break but that was part of the plan, Lucifer shoved his knife in the small opening in his armor behind his knee. His knees buckled in pain and Lucifer got the upper hand enough to smash the soldier's head into the ground to stun him and give him the opportunity to yank his helmet off. Lucifer stabbed the man in the side of his neck severing his carotid artery. He bled out soon after and Lucifer headed to collect his gear, once that was done he headed upstairs to the Gift Shop. Another of the soldiers appeared but before he could fire Lucifer put a round from his Chinese Assault Rifle through his visor. Lucifer came barreling into the control room to find Doctor Li standing at the glass watching his father exchange words with some man in very odd clothes and more soldiers except these ones had Plasma Rifles and some kind of power armor while similar its shoulder had coils that arced electricity all over them. The man seemed to want control of the purifier but Lucifer's father wouldn't give it up the man killed one of the scientists and threatened to kill more if his father didn't cooperate. And that's when his father did just that or so he lead them to believe as he punched in something at the activation key pad. Suddenly there was an explosion and Lucifer could see people start to drop dead his father was slow sluggish as he made his way to the door where his son stood. He put his hand on the glass.

"DAD! No, what did you do NO! I don't understand! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME NOT NOW PLEASE DAD, DAAAD!" Lucifer pounded against the glass

"Run, Run!" Were all the words his father said before he collapsed dead.

"NO GODDAMNIT NO! DAD, DAD!" Lucifer screamed as he pounded on the glass more before finally sliding down to his knees.

"Come on we have to get out of her James gave us a chance we can't waste it!" Doctor Li exclaimed grabbing his arm and trying to tug him along.

"I can't just leave him in there!" Lucifer yelled.

"The chamber is locked there's no way to open it now! Please Lucifer let's go!" Doctor Li said tugging on his arm again. Lucifer got back on his feet and ran with Doctor Li to some sewers to escape. Once down the ladder Lucifer heard someone start cussing him out.

"… You and your bastard father both you've ruined everything!" the man in a Robco jumpsuit ranted on. But before Doctor Li could say anything Lucifer went off. He tackled the man to the ground and began pummeling him relentlessly worse than his father had gotten. He kept wailing on him before he kicked him as hard as he could he heard bone shatter and it sent the man rolling down the incline of the sewers.

"MY FATHER JUST SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE US AND KEEP PROJECT PURITY FROM FALLING INTO THOSE BASTARDS HANDS!" Lucifer roared at the man now rather far away. Lucifer stormed off calling behind him, "If you want to get out of here follow me and don't fall behind!" Lucifer lead them through the sewers killing the Enclave soldiers (at least that's what the guy in the control room had called his group) he never slowed. After getting through a door that Doctor Li had to open Lucifer slowed as he heard moaning and hissing he knew all too well. Feral Ghouls. He took the group through the next areas with extra caution and aggravation at having to give Doctor Li stimpaks to help her assistant Garza keep moving. Lucifer hadn't said a word the entire time. He thought they must be getting close to the end when an Enclave soldier tried to tackle him with a Ripper in hand Lucifer got out of the way but his black shirt got sliced up good before the soldier caught a .45 shot in his visor. Lucifer was cold and methodical in his killing of the targets between him and the exit. He finally found a Brotherhood soldier, Doctor Li did the talking and they headed above ground. Lucifer was in a state, he didn't want to speak to anyone as he heard Doctor Li screaming into the intercom to be let in by Lyons. He was barely aware of the huge steel gate opening he followed the group into the Citadel, not really caring anymore about what happened to them or him. He had lost the only family he had left he didn't have much of a reason to carry on. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

Sarah had come to see the appearance of Doctor Li from Project Purity and her scientists. Her father had let her in when he heard it was her. She didn't really know why he did, she had only been little when the Project was on its last legs. The Brotherhood saw it as not being worth the cost they had to pay. She watched as the middle aged Asian doctor came in looking quite disheveled and her team did too, one of them looked like they had been beaten viscously with a sledge hammer his face was covered in blood and had already bruised and swollen up his face to probably twice its normal size. But the last one to enter looked the worst. The Lone Wanderer's hair was disheveled in a way that still looked good covering his entire forehead the way it did, but the shirt he wore under his leather jacket was shredded and his eyes looked…dead. His face was blank he didn't look like he was anywhere close to what was happening right in front of him as Doctor Li told Sarah's father of how the Enclave had come to try and take the Purifier but one of the scientists named James sacrificed himself to keep that from happening and give them all a chance to escape. Her father told the doctor it was alright to stay at the Citadel before he addressed the Wanderer.

"I'm sorry to hear of the passing of your father he was a good man one with integrity and honor and he will be remembered for his selfless sacrifice." Elder Lyons said to the Wanderer. James was his father! That certainly explains how he looks. Sarah felt a great pity for the young man standing in front of her father. She certainly didn't know what it was like to lose her only family.

"Leave me alone old man" he said weakly sounding broken, before turning and slowly stumbling to the exit. Sarah's father looked very grief stricken by the news of James' death and his eyes were full of pity for the Lone Wanderer walking out of the Citadel. Sarah didn't have a chance to speak to the Wanderer as he left without looking back.

Lucifer didn't really know where he was going before he was standing in front of his house in Megaton. He walked in and shrugged his rifles and pack off letting them fall to the floor. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the floor as he made his way up the stairs. He dropped his black combat armor at the top and tore the front (or what was left of it) of his long-sleeved shirt to get it off letting the shredded thing fall to the ground and he undid his belt and his pistol and shotgun holsters letting them drop to the ground in the doorway to his bedroom before collapsing into his bed he didn't bother taking off his gloves or anything else before he fell asleep. Lucifer was having a nightmare about his mother's death and his father's. They weren't scary though, he lived in a Waking Nightmare.

**Author Notes: I know another short one but it needed to end here. The next ones will hopefully be much longer. But until then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"**Trouble on the Homefront"**

Lucifer had spent the past three days lying in bed. He didn't really do anything just slept, ate, drink some water, then go back to bed, his gear was still laying on the floor, and he didn't care. Lucifer wasn't wallowing in self-pity or even grieving he was… empty. He didn't really care anymore about anything or anyone. It was early morning on the fourth day since his father had sacrificed himself. Lucifer figured he might as well clean his guns scattered on the floor and pick up what he had left lying around. After cleaning his guns and putting them in the weapon's cabinet, which he had brought home and where he kept his guns that weren't stacked around his house that he had turned into an armory; Lucifer cleaned himself up taking one of his makeshift baths and shaving off the three days of stubble that had formed. He had Wadsworth clean up his hair's sides as he hadn't had them buzzed in a week and a half.

"The usual number three on the sides and trim up the rest." Lucifer told his robotic butler.

"Might I ask what has you so down in the dumps sir?" Wadsworth asked in his usual automated British accent.

"My father just died." He answered plainly.

"Well as I know it doesn't mean much, still you have my condolences." Wadsworth said.

"Thanks Wadsworth." Lucifer said as he flipped through his Pip-Boy aimlessly.

"What the hell…" Lucifer noticed a new radio signal… it was Vault 101's emergency broadcast. Lucifer flipped it on and after the robotic voice explained the message the real message began and a voice he hadn't heard in what seemed an eternity, but he still recognized it.

"Amata…" Lucifer whispered to himself. She said,

"…It feels like you left home a long time ago, but I know you're still out there. I just hope you're still alive to hear this. Things got worse after you left. My father's gone mad with power. If you can hear this, please stop looking for your dad and help stop mine. I changed the door password to my name. If you're hearing this, and if you still care enough to help me, you should remember it…"

Lucifer began grabbing his weapons and gear when Wadsworth had finished. He had his belt on but had left his pack and rifles downstairs so he could put on his combat armor and jacket he didn't bother with his shirt it was shredded not worth putting on. Once he had his gear he headed out and straight for Vault 101. Standing before the huge steel door he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about being back. Steeling himself back into the Lone Wanderer Lucifer opened the great door. What he saw was surprising the entrance was in bad shape to put it mildly and he saw someone's dead body, two bullets in his back, no doubt trying to escape. Heading further into his home he ran into someone in a security uniform.

"Hey you stop right there!" He ordered, even though Lucifer wasn't moving. He approached.

"Now you're going to tell me just ho…. My god it's you I can't believe it! I should have known it was you, you have more experience with that door than everyone else in this place combined." Officer Gomez said Lucifer came at him like a bullet grabbing him by his uniform and slamming him against the wall like he weighed nothing.

"Where's Amata? So help me if you've hurt her…." Lucifer growled with menace.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Amata's not in any danger" Officer Gomez said trying to calm down the large young man twice his size.

"Where is she then?" Lucifer asked still holding Officer Gomez up against the wall.

"She's with some others but I think you should hear what's going on before heading deeper inside." Officer Gomez said

"Alright then let's hear it." Lucifer said releasing him. Officer Gomez then explained how the vault has been in chaos since Lucifer and his dad left. The vault had been split by the Overseer there was apparently Rebels which were most of the younger kids his age and some of the people who wanted to open the vault as a means of survival.

"You know a lot of people blame you and your dad for what's happened here." Officer Gomez said.

"My dad's dead…" Lucifer growled in a warning tone.

"What!? Oh wow, I'm so sorry, I didn't have anything against your dad I thought he was a good man." Officer said socked to hear that.

"He was…" Lucifer said looking off and feeling that pit of indifference resurfacing. He forced it back down.

"Well I'd suggest you leave for your own good and because of what's happened to your dad I won't even say I saw you." Officer Gomez said sounding concerned for the young man.

"Gomez I've seen and fought things you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares, killed entire camps of armed men singlehandedly. There isn't anyone in this vault who would stand a chance against me. So, I don't need any protection. But, I do need you to take me to Amata…now…" Lucifer said with the cold eyes of the Lone Wanderer.

"Yeah okay I'll take you to her." Officer Gomez said with fear in his eyes. He then led Lucifer into the common area which looked like plenty of places in the wasteland. One of the security guards took a shot at Freddie Gomez who was wearing a tunnel snakes jacket. Lucifer said nothing it barely registered even when Officer Gomez mentioned how it had shown just how bad things had gotten down in the vault.

"This is paradise in comparison to the wasteland." Lucifer had mentioned as they made their way to Amata Officer Gomez left him telling him that the rebels would probably kill him if they saw him so Lucifer proceeded alone. When he turned the corner he was standing in front of Butch who stood there with his switch blade in hand.

"Well, well, well look who's come slinking back into the vault." Butch said in his usual all to amused voice.

"Butch I don't have time for this and I certainly won't waste time putting a bullet in your head and getting on with my day." Lucifer said in a tired tone. Butch looked like he might call him out on it but by the numb blank look he saw from Lucifer he knew that he wouldn't think twice about it.

"Well… I don't either man I need you to help us get outta here, you gotta help me get outta here!" Butch said

"Butch you would be mole rat chow in under five minutes out in the wasteland." Lucifer told him.

"No way man I'll take the wasteland by storm especially if I've got another tunnel snake with me." He said pointing out the jacket Lucifer was wearing.

"I tore the tunnel snake off this jacket. That iron on patch is sitting on my desk in my house." Lucifer said dismissing that talk with a wave of his hand.

"That's cold man… and uhh, why aren't you wearing a shirt under there?" Butch said pointing to Lucifer's strong abs that you could see now.

"Because my shirt got torn to shreds by a chainsaw knife wielded by a soldier who was wearing a suit of power armor right before I blew his brains all over the inside of his helmet." Lucifer said with a straight face.

"Uuuhh, okay then so you can go ahead and head in there." Butch said with wide eyes and pointing over his shoulder. Lucifer walked past Butch and started looking for his best friend. He found her in the old classroom with other people he knew.

"Amata…" He said standing in the door way dropping his rifles and pack.

"LUCIFER!" Amata yelled rushing across the room and throwing her arms around her best friend's broad shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist. Lucifer returned the embrace squeezing her as tight as he could, sucking up as much comfort as he could trying to fill the void in his heart with Amata's warm embrace he could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Amata I've lost everything." Lucifer said burying his face in her shoulder and not letting his voice crack like it wanted to or the floodgates open.

"It's so good to see you it feels like it's been forever." She said he could hear her start to sob.

"Amata he's dead, he died…" Lucifer said still warring with himself against crying, he was losing. He slowly fell to his knees Amata still clutching onto him for dear life.

"What?" She asked pulling back to look at him with her tearful hazel eyes.

"My dad he…. He's dead…" Lucifer said feeling very empty at having won the emotional battle within.

"Oh God I'm so sorry…" She said looking down into the Beautiful blue eyes that had once held sweet thoughts and caring, but now they held the look of someone who had lost everything he cherished, but then burned the ashes to make sure that it didn't hold him back they were scary there was cold calculation in them now not being held back by emotions.

"What happened to the funny, caring, and sweet guy I knew, where did he go?" She began asking stuffing her face back into his shoulder.

"He… he's dead I can never be him again." Lucifer said not letting go of the one thing keeping him from collapsing to the ground and not getting up. They sat there for at least five minutes, Amata not wanting to lose her friend and Lucifer not wanting to lose his humanity and become some mindless weapon. Amata released him and stood back up. Lucifer didn't know if he had the strength to get up. But he steeled himself and forced himself up and turned back to his childhood friend.

"So, I've heard what's been going on down here. Now what is it you need me to do?" Lucifer asked.

"Right to business? You aren't going to tell me about the wasteland or any adventures you've had?" Amata asked.

"It's hell, every second is a fight for survival death is around every bend and you will have to kill to survive…. I love it." Lucifer said smiling to himself. Lucifer did love it the threat of death was thrilling, the monsters, the fighting he felt at home up there. The vault was boring and spoiled, the residents don't understand what it's like.

"Why would you love that?" Amata asked with a confused look.

"Because I'm VERY good at it and it gives me a purpose." Lucifer told her.

"Well if you love it up there then maybe you can help us open the vault." Amata said with a determined look.

"Why would you want to open the Vault do you really have no clue what's up there?" Lucifer asked

"Well no not really, but it has to be better than cowering down here. Besides we can't survive down here much longer." Amata explained.

"I get it, but I want you to understand just what the wasteland is REALLY like." Lucifer told her.

"Well what is it like up there?" She asked showing great curiosity. Lucifer went on to tell her about the deadly creatures, the hostile environment, the even worst people and finally… the freedom.

"So, are you sure you still want to get out?" Lucifer asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes I do." Amata said resolutely.

"Alright then I'll deal with your father then." Lucifer said walking out of the room but stopping in his father's old office. The bobble head he used to have on his desk had been what had driven Lucifer to collect them. Looked down at the framed verse he knew better than his own name. The office brought him happy memories of a different life… one that wasn't his anymore. He left the office heading to the Overseer's office. He was just passing the guard's office when he saw a familiar face, Mr. Brotch. Lucifer went in and hacked the terminal to open the door but he found a message from the guards talking about attacking the Rebels at midnight. His Pip-Boy said 23:48, 12 minutes. Lucifer was sprinting having left Mr. Brotch in the dust he raced to get back to Amata and the others. The steel walls of the Vault a grey blur at how fast he ran, When he got back Butch looked confused to see him sprinting.

"Hey man what are you running from?" He asked confused.

"Not running FROM anything I came to make sure you all survive the night the guards are planning an attack on you "Rebels" at midnight." Lucifer explained as he slowed to a stop.

"WHAT!? Oh no, man what are we gonna do?" Butch asked frantically

"Is this the only entrance?" Lucifer asked

"Yeah man we closed up the other ones why?" Butch answered

"Alright then you have a pistol?" Butch nodded, "Then you get in there with the others. If the guards somehow get past me you'll have to protect the others. How many guards are left?" Lucifer asked

"I don't know five maybe six" Butch said

"What kind of weapons?" Lucifer asked his tone mechanical as his mind seemed to be doing some mental calculation.

"Pistols and those damn batons." Butch said.

Lucifer's face went completely blank. "That's it?" Was his next question.

"What do you mean they've got firepower and muscle all we've got is me and you."

"Butch I've killed far more dangerous mutants with firepower that makes what the guards have seem like twigs and pebbles. I'll have them all dead in six shots." Lucifer said waving Butch off and turning to wait for his pathetic enemy. He heard the six men coming near the stairs and Lucifer popped out in front of them from the top of the stairs.

"Hey! Shit face!" Lucifer called and the guard at the head looked up to look down the barrel of Lucifer's lever action shotgun that he held out with just his left hand before 20 gauge buckshot shattered the plastic visor of his helmet and blew his face apart sending blood and brain on the ones behind him. Lucifer cocked it with one hand before blasting the next one down sending his brains all over the wall he cocked again and blasted the next one rinse and repeat the last one was unlucky enough that Lucifer had some questions and so he lost his kneecap. Lucifer came down the stairs and the guy tried to hit him with his baton to no avail as Lucifer just stepped back to dodge the swing before kicking him across the face knocking some of his teeth out. Lucifer then dragged him by his Kevlar vest upstairs to the rest of the Rebels.

"Wait what are you doing with him?" Amata asked

"He's going to answer some questions I have." Lucifer said. And after that Lucifer threw the guard head first into the concrete walls.

"You get me?" He asked but before the guard could answer he gave him a sharp kick in the ribs hearing some break.

"You have to answer fast that's how this works so how about it?" Lucifer asked

"Yes okay I'll answer!" He blurted out instantly

"Were you six the only ones in on this plan?"

Silence.

This time a finger gets cut off.

"AHHHHH! YES IT WAS JUST US!"

"What else is the Overseer planning?"

"Nothing!"

Out with an eye.

"PEEEEAAAASSSEEE! STOP! HE DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE PLANNING THIS HE DIDN'T WANT US DOING ANYTHING LIKE THIS!"

"You should have listened."

A .45 gunshot.

"Well then it seems I don't have to kill the Overseer." Lucifer said wiping his bloody knife on the guard's jumpsuit.

"Lucifer…" Amata said frozen absolutely still and unable to move.

"I'll be back." Lucifer said leaving the group alone with the corpse. Lucifer walked back to the guards office and released Mr. Brotch.

"Wow kid it's been quite some time. It's good to have you back." He said now taking in Lucifer's appearance.

"Yeah nice to see you too teach, but you need to get back to the rebels I just killed most of the guards in some pathetic raid attempt." Lucifer said pointing over his shoulder, Brotch nodded and got moving. Lucifer continued on to the Overseer's office where he found him standing at his window.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked with clear disgust as he still looked out the window.

"Saving this vault from you." Lucifer said.

"How so? Those gunshots were you no doubt killing my guards, the security of this Vault." The Overseer said turning back around and glaring at him.

"Yeah after they tried to raid your "Rebels" and kill them all. If I hadn't come back your residents and daughter would be dead." Lucifer said looking down at the man who should be eating a bullet but somehow Lucifer managed to resist for Amata. He didn't want her losing her father too.

"What? do you have proof of this?" The Overseer said changing his tone. Lucifer showed him the note on his Pip-Boy.

"Damn it! I told them not to do something like this but…" He trailed off.

"You no longer have control of your security and shouldn't be leading this vault it won't survive much longer being closed and isolated." Lucifer said trying to talk some sense into him.

"As much as I hate to admit it… you're right, we'd have only survived one maybe two more generations down here. I must tell Amata of her new position let's hope she makes a better Overseer than I." He said before going off with Lucifer to meet Amata. When they did the Overseer relinquished his post and then walked off to think about his decisions.

"I…I can't believe it you… you managed to talk my father down I… can't thank you enough. First thing I'll do as Overseer is open this time capsule up, but only after we get back on our feet." Amata said looking up at Lucifer.

"Well I know you'll make a great Overseer" He said with a smile.

"Thank you, but before I can do any of this there's something else I must do…" She said looking down at her feet.

"That doesn't sound good…" Lucifer said frowning down at her.

"After all that's happened down here many people still blame you and your father for what's happened down here… and so… I'm going to have to ask you to leave the vault…" She said looking up at Lucifer again with guilt written all over her face. It was a knife to his already dying heart the last push.

"I save you all from yourselves and I'M GETTING KICKED OUT!" He screamed down into Amata's face she shrunk away from him backing up a few steps.

"Well… its… just that… I mean I know you just lost your dad and all… and we're best friends and all but… I…" Amata stuttered and stammered. Lucifer walked out not listening to her anymore.

"Wait Lucifer!" She called jogging forward a bit. Lucifer stopped in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder,

"No…no we're not…" He said in an ice cold tone before walking over to his father's old office one last time, he heard Amata start sobbing when he walked in. He didn't care in the least. He grabbed the framed bible verse, and left Vault 101.

Back Out in the wastes Lucifer was at his home in Megaton putting away his Chinese Assault Rifle and grabbing his custom assault rifle it was an American R91 assault rifle that he replaced the wood grip and stock for light weight carbon ones painted a sleek black. He had outfitted it with a bigger magazine, silencer and sniper scope. He had also tweaked a few parts to increase its accuracy at long range but slowing its fire rate. After that he headed back out and started wandering, he didn't have any certain objective and figured it didn't matter…

**Author Notes: Well there we go Lucifer's fall is done. There is going to be another gap and in it is when he'll complete the DLCs and perhaps I'll do a separate story or one for each. But until then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"**Lone Homecoming"**

**Nearly Three Months Later**

Sarah and the Pride were fighting Talon Company in an abandoned hotel deep in the heart of DC. The mercs had been using it as a staging area for raids on the Capital Building. It was dark in the building nearly pitch black Sarah hadn't worn her helmet as she had thought this would be an easy clear out, so she didn't benefit from its night vision. Kodiak was in the same boat and they both had been constantly asking for help navigating. Glade, Dusk Colvin and Vargas were probably about to lose it when they were fired on from a balcony above them and from the front.

"Take cover!" Glade shouted backing up behind a column.

"Shit! Where'd they come from!? You guys were supposed to be our eyes in here!" Sarah shouted from behind a desk praying the wood could stop a bullet. One of the streams of assault rifle fire from the balcony ceased. 'Probably reloading' Sarah thought.

"Hey it's not our faults you didn't wear your helmet Sentinel, maybe if you had your clearly superior perception would have saved us from this situation!" Dusk shouted sarcastically. Another stream stopped and the first still hadn't started back up.

"Yes very funny Dusk, now why don't we stop this and get out of this situation!?" Sarah asked.

That's when she saw one of the mercs break cover and start pushing out from under the balcony. But, before she could open fire a large shadow came flying down from the balcony, it punched the merc in the face, having come at him from the side just as he broke from under the balcony, dropping him to the floor, hard. The merc only got the chance to twist his upper body around to get a glimpse before a hard kick found his face and his head snapped back into the floor making a sharp thud announcing the mercs entrance to the afterlife. She heard the rest of the machine gun fire cease and looked up to just make out a small amount of smoke rising from the long suppressed handgun in the shadow's right hand.

"Identify yourself!" Sarah heard herself shout but she didn't really want to… she got the feeling she'd have a nice new hole in her head in a second. Instead the shadow motioned for the Pride to follow it to what looked like a lit hall. 'Finally a light at the end of the tunnel.' She thought. As she entered the light she saw two rifles and a pack against the wall. She looked toward the shadow to see a tall man clad in black leather from his jacket to his skintight pants and cowboy style boots.

"Lone Wanderer?" Sarah said incredulous to see the sight of him again. He looked the same as the first time she had seen him, same well-kept leather same makeup same haircut and smooth jaw the only difference was his lack of a shirt on under his jacket and black combat armor she couldn't help but stare at his muscular abs. When Sarah caught herself she blushed a deep crimson. If he noticed he didn't register it. That's when she noticed the other change, the look in his beautiful blue eyes. It no longer held the same gleam of life, the same fire to keep pushing on, the same interest in others and the people they truly were. The only thing there, she actually recognized it but even then it was also changed in degree. The cold, calm, calculation was the only thing there it gauged her, analyzed her, not in any way she'd been looked at before it wasn't respectfully, it wasn't a leering check out, or a passing glance not even a wasters gauging of how much your worth alive, well actually part of it probably was. It was watching her's and her squad's every move at once, gauging their threat level moving onto their worth to him, and ending with a cold indifference to them, she can tell the latter was probably the usual even if the look was directed toward a dying man or a suffering child the look was that of someone who cared little for others and wouldn't hesitate in killing an army or a baby if it tried to stop him or got in his way.

"Sentinel Lyons, It's fortunate I came along when I did, it's also good because I've been meaning to get to the Citadel and now I have a ticket inside. I'm sure after this long you've sealed it back up to anyone outside." The Lone Wanderer said looking her in the eye. Sarah thought her heart broke when he called her by her rank it was a true testament to his indifference to others. His business like tone said it as well and it hurt because in the very brief time Sarah had spent with him she had grown to like him, he had been different from anyone else he had cared about Sarah Lyons not Sentinel Sarah Lyons, leader of the Lyons' Pride and daughter to the elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in the east.

"Where the hell have you been!?" She yelled when the thoughts she had that he was dead or had abandoned them when his father died surfaced. "The Enclave have been holding the purifier for almost three months now!"

"I was busy." He said simply not even blinking at her outburst. "Now though, I'm coming back to finish my parents dream and finish the purifier but I'm going to need to speak to your Elder not the grunts." He said with an annoyed glance at the Pride behind her.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Because I need him to give me any information I can use." The Wanderer said answering the wrong question but Sarah decided he probably wouldn't bother explaining to her why he left, it probably had something to do with his father's death. Gallows had told her of how he found plenty of Enclave soldiers torn apart and missing their armor, eyes gouged out of the skull, limbs broken to powder or cut off, throats torn out with bare hands and some he found hanging from cliffs with meat hooks through their shoulders still bleeding to death and begging for him to finish them he never once mentioned if he did Sarah didn't think he had. She knew The Lone Wanderer had become a boogieman tale to Talon Company, Raiders, and Slavers, he even scared the hell out of the Brotherhood. But the corpses had only sprung up after two and a half months she wondered where he had been for those months because she never heard a peep about him in that time. Now he stood before her emotionless cold and carrying a lot on his shoulders figuratively and literally. Clearly whatever had happened was drastic.

"Well what is it you need info on?" Sarah asked and thought she saw the tiniest flash of something different in his eyes.

"I need a G.E.C.K." He said plainly.

"What is a G.E.C.K.?" She asked with an odd quirk in her eyebrows.

"The Garden of Eden Creation Kit. I don't expect you to know what it is, not many do." He explained

"Well is it needed for the purifier?" She asked.

"Yes, so now if you're done, I already cleared the rest of this place so let's head back to the Citadel so I can talk to the Elder." He said his tone had never changed from anything but businesslike.

"There's no way you cleared all of these mercs by yourself, you only got those ones back there so easily because they were preoccupied with shooting us." Dusk said her pride taking her by storm and causing her to lash out at someone who may be better than her at fighting.

The Lone Wanderer raised an eyebrow, "You're only alive because I saved your useless asses from eating a hail of assault rifle fire. But if you still don't believe me go ahead and check upstairs and when you find the bodies with bullets in their heads, broken necks and slit throats I hope you can catch up cause I won't be waiting for you." He said in a cold tone and a hidden threat one that was more in his eyes than his words and it said, 'You're all only alive because I think you're worth something.' Sarah knew he easily could end her squad and the rest of the Brotherhood if he so chose. She stopped Dusk and the rest of her now fuming squad quick before he figured them more trouble than their worth.

"That's enough. We're gonna take the Lone Wanderer home so he can help us take back the purifier and finish it. Is that understood?" Sarah said scolding her squad.

"Yes ma'am…" They all said in unison.

"Good, then let's get the hell out of here." Sarah said and when she turned the Lone Wanderer was already gone. She hoped he would at least wait outside.

* * *

><p>Outside she was proven right to her own surprise. The Wanderer was standing against the wall his pack was next to him as well as his rifles. When he saw her and the Pride exiting he picked up his gear and headed off, they had to jog after him to catch up. When they entered the metros he practically vanished they didn't run into him again until they found him waiting at the end. He seemed very annoyed at having to wait for them. They reached the Citadel by sunset and the Lone Wanderer didn't seem to like the prospect of heading into their base but as with the entire trip back to the Citadel he didn't say a word.<p>

"Well here we are my father is no doubt in the Laboratory. I'm sure he'll be willing to help you." Sarah said.

"I'm sure, also if you don't put that fucking gun down I'm gonna shove it up your ass." The Lone Wanderer said looking at Dusk who had her sniper pointed at his back in an attempt to be discreet about it.

"Dusk put it down! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Sarah asked pissed that she had put them in jeopardy because he made her mad.

"I don't trust him, he's going to shoot us in the back the minute he decides we're no longer useful and I refuse to let that happen." Dusk said looking at the Wanderer there was a clap of thunder and Dusk was laying on the ground with a large dent in her power armor's chest plate from a rifle round it was probably centimeters from punching straight through. The Lone Wanderer was standing with no expression and his scoped hunting rifle in his left hand held at his waist, the new well-kept barrel was smoking.

"You know you should put those crosshairs on your chest. But as I'm sure this shows I'll shoot you from the front and I don't need to wait till you're no longer useful. Not that you ever were I only didn't shoot you back at the hotel because I thought it would upset the steel princess. Now though you asked for it and if you point that shitty little peashooter at me again I'll use armor piercing and it'll be your head not your chest." He said cocking the bolt on his rifle and throwing it back over his shoulder even as every brother in the courtyard pointed rifles at him.

"You could have killed her!" Sarah yelled.

"You're right but I didn't so why don't you call off the hounds and I'll go get this purifier fixed." He said. He still spoke in the same smartass way he just didn't have the smirk or the humored look in his eyes. He walked off toward the labs and Sarah called the men off to her great reluctance. The Lone Wanderer was certainly not here to make friends or play nice he was here on business. Sarah now had a new outlook towards him the Wanderer had shown his side. Sarah let out an angry breath and headed back to the Pride…

Lucifer stepped into the lab and found Elder Lyons standing next to a Scribe with balding white hair he seemed the same age as the Elder but he was shorter than him, 5'8", while the Elder was 6'4", making him taller than Lucifer unusual but not unheard of. Lucifer approached the pair standing in front of some giant robot.

"Elder Lyons, I need to speak to you." Lucifer said in his new business tone of voice. He hadn't used anything else aside from his smartass one in… a long time.

"Your James' son The Lone Wanderer, I remember we only spoke very briefly after the Purifier incident. Again I am very sorry your father was a good man and friend." The Elder said.

"He was, but we need to worry about the present and the problem with the Purifier aside from its new occupants." Lucifer said, numb to his father's death. He had buried the pain with plenty of other things and didn't plan to change that ever.

"Yes of course but let me offer you something, the training required to use power armor. But back to the matter at hand I assume you know what we would need for it to work then?" Elder Lyons asked.

"I do, I need to find a G.E.C.K." Lucifer said.

"A G.E.C.K.? Well that's something I haven't heard of in quite some time... but Scribe Rothchild here can probably be of more help. He'll help you however you need." The Elder said walking away leaving the two alone.

"Well the Elder hasn't left me with much to say it would seem…" Rothchild said looking off towards where the Elder had walked off to.

"Alright I've gotta ask what's with the robot?" Lucifer asked looking up at the giant hunk of metal.

"That is Liberty Prime. An experimental weapon designed by the United States to help in the liberation of Anchorage ultimately the weapon never made it though and Anchorage was liberated without it." Rothchild explained. Lucifer already knew the latter bit of that as he had seen the liberation first hand in an old military simulator.

"Well alright then. So, about the G.E.C.K. is there any info in here about where I might find one?" Lucifer asked.

"Well… there is an old pre-war terminal about the old Vaults that might help. It's in the A-Ring in the Archives." Rothchild said. Lucifer nodded and headed to the A-Ring.

**Author Notes: Well, Lucifer sure is a nice guy now isn't he? Any ways till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"**The Fall of Raven Rock"**

**Outside Little Lamplight**

Lucifer looked into the cavern. He had been here before after saving some kids from the slavers of Paradise Falls, it had been a lesson from John on blending in even around undesirables. He had rescued the kids and was let into their settlement in the caves. Lucifer walked up to the "gate" and called out to the "mayor",

"MacCready! Open the gate!"

"Jeez Mungo why don't you just stay out…" The boy said as the gate raised.

"Look I need to get to Vault 87 there's supposed to be a pass in here." Lucifer said

"Well yeah but you don't want to go there." MacCready said as Lucifer walked through the gate before it was shut behind him.

"Why's that?" Lucifer asked.

"That's where the monsters live you know, the big ones, the ones that kinda look like people except they're all wrong." MacCready said looking like the scared kid that he buried deep.

"So, it's full of super mutants…" Lucifer said to himself.

"Well how do I get there?" Lucifer asked.

"There's two paths, but the safe way the door is busted." MacCready said

"And the other way?" Lucifer asked raising an eyebrow

"Well… that's Murder Pass… and well, it's not exactly safe…" MacCready said looking down.

"No shit, now I need you to take me there." Lucifer said rather off handedly.

"What do you have a death wish?" MacCready asked.

"Probably but it won't come to anything anytime soon." Lucifer said truthfully.

"Alright fine but don't say I didn't warn you." MacCready said.

* * *

><p>Lucifer was deep in Vault 87 now it was full to the brim with super mutants and he began to believe that the vault was endless when he came down a hall and heard the familiar deep voice of super mutants but… it sounded intelligent not the usual grunts and one syllable words that the mutants tended to use. Lucifer couldn't help but be intrigued by this and walked over to the cell with the intercom that it spoke through.<p>

"Hello? Is… is there someone their?" It asked him.

"A friendly super mutant… well I've seen everything now…" Lucifer said without his usual empty tone which even surprised him.

"Humor… huh, I have not heard it before… It is far better than I could have hoped!" It said happily.

"Sooo, exactly why is it you're trapped in there and not trying to bash my skull open?" Lucifer asked.

"Well I wish I knew, but I am different from my brethren and don't have the same blood lust they do. And for that they locked me away as a failure and a "curiosity"…" The super mutant said.

"Well that explains why you were locked away… but not why you're not trying to smash my brains out." Lucifer said.

"Well also unlike my brothers I am actually intelligent. When I was first was locked away in here there was a terminal… it allowed me access to the vaults extensive database where I taught myself many things by reading the many different encyclopedias and even the fictional stories it helped keep me occupied and kept me from going insane." He explained.

"So, then you're a good super mutant?" Lucifer asked.

"I prefer the term Meta-Humans. But yes I think." He said.

"Well then, what is it you wanted?" Lucifer asked.

"To escape… I can't stand this cage since they destroyed the terminal! I would ask that you help me to escape." He asked.

"And what keeps you from running off or killing me after I let you out?" Lucifer asked.

"Nothing. But I can help you acquire what you came here for…" He said.

"How do you know I came here for something?" Lucifer asked.

"You came for the G.E.C.K. Why else would someone want to come into this pit?..." He asked.

"How exactly do you plan to help me get it?" Lucifer asked.

"For starters, I know where it is kept. But the real reason is because the chamber where it is contained is completely flooded with radiation. I doubt you would survive very long." He explained

"Nihil enim semper facilis…" Lucifer said to himself.

"Is that Latin?" He asked.

"It was." Lucifer stated.

"Well it's nice to meet someone who is intelligent." He said

"Alright so how can you help me get the G.E.C.K.?" Lucifer asked.

"One benefit of my… new form, is that I am highly resistant to radiation." He said.

"It would seem I don't have much of a choice… uhh, what's your name?" Lucifer asked.

"I do not remember but I have since given myself a new one Fawkes." He said.

"After Guy Fawkes from the Gunpowder Plot?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes exactly." He said sounding a little excited.

"Well Fawkes sit tight I'll have you out of here in no time." Lucifer said.

"I look forward to being able to shake your hand when I am free." Fawkes said.

From the cell Fawkes was trapped in Lucifer headed down the long hall to the right and had to shoot a few super mutants. He approached the terminal and hacked it taking little time to do so with its average encryption. He then unlocked the cell that housed his new ally Fawkes. Lucifer came back down the hall and found who he assumed was Fawkes. He certainly fit the bill of Meta-Human instead of super mutant. Instead of being the same bright yellow green that his brethren were. He was a dark forest green which the remnants of his blue vault suit stood out against in sharp contrast and his mouth wasn't pulled back into an everlasting snarl. His lips came down over his teeth and showed a smile at his newfound freedom.

"Finally… FREEDOM! TRUE FREEDOM! You cannot imagine how great this feels my friend! I thank you." Fawkes said shaking his hand vigorously his massive muscles bulging.

"Well let's put that newfound freedom to good use then." Lucifer said motioning for Fawkes to lead the way to the G.E.C.K.

"Of course my friend, of course. I will lead you to the G.E.C.K." Fawkes said and began leading Lucifer down the halls with long measured and practiced strides. He moved down the halls like he'd done it a thousand times before. Which he probably had. The few super mutants they ran into they easily dispatched Fawkes was skilled with his super sledge and he showed some skill in martial arts even. 'That mainframe must have had quite the collection.' Lucifer thought he also figured that spending god knows how long in a cell you probably had time to practice your fighting abilities. They eventually came to a series of rooms that lead along a hall full of brightly glowing radioactive crap and the windows in the series of rooms showed that the stuff covered the entire hall. They finally came to the rom that connected the hall and the rooms and Fawkes turned to Lucifer.

"You wait here the next room is the hall to the G.E.C.K. and is flooded with radiation. I will need you to keep a lookout for my brothers and kill any that try to stop us I will return to this room with the G.E.C.K." Fawkes explained to which Lucifer nodded. Fawkes headed through the door and Lucifer moved back to the rooms with the windows and he watched as Fawkes walked through the irradiated chamber. Lucifer heard the grunts and one syllable words of super mutants approaching. He heard four and when he heard them yell about a human he drew his .44 and blasted two of their heads to bits and then the last two the bullets just went clean through. He replaced the spent .44 casings for fresh rounds and then replaced it to its holster under his pack. He turned back just in time to see the G.E.C.K. in all its glory. Fawkes seemed to pick it up with care and almost reverence. 'He must know what it can do.' Lucifer thought. Fawkes then made his way back to the room as Lucifer did as well.

"Here is the G.E.C.K. as promised and now we can part ways. I hope that our paths cross again out there in the… the Wasteland. Farewell my friend." He said as they shook hands again.

"I'm sure this won't be the last time we'll run into each other." Lucifer said taking the G.E.C.K. and giving Fawkes his two finger salute in farewell. He actually liked Fawkes not something common he also didn't feel the same emptiness around him that he did now again. Not that he would for long though which is why he didn't bother offering to take him along. Lucifer continued heading back the way he'd come until he came to a larger room. Suddenly an odd device dropped from the ceiling and sent out a pulse that knocked Lucifer on the ground. He then watched as two Enclave soldiers entered the room. They seemed to be talking to someone Lucifer couldn't see. That's when Colonel Autumn appeared between the men. 'Impossible my dad… he killed him… this man… I…will…kill…him.' Lucifer swore in his head as he couldn't move or anything as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Lucifer awoke in some sort of force field restraint. He didn't know where he was until he heard the familiar voice.<p>

"Ah, you're awake, now then I need you to help me out and you won't be harmed. I need that activation code so we can get that purifier working." Colonel Autumn said.

"Fuck. You." Lucifer said through gritted teeth.

"I will be honest I am running out of patience here, now you're going to tell me the code to the purifier, NOW!" Autumn ordered.

"I'm gonna kill you. Slowly. Painfully. I will hear you beg for your life and then your death. You've seen what I did to your men, so you know I'm not lying…" Lucifer said in a tone more chilling than any monster in the Wasteland. Despite Lucifer being locked behind a force field and having a base full of soldiers ready to kill him at the snap of the Colonel's fingers. Autumn still showed an almost terrified expression at hearing Lucifer. He buried the look and tried to look strong and powerful again.

"That's it. If you won't listen to reason then perhaps you'll listen to pai-"

"Colonel, I need to see you in my office." A voice said through the surveillance camera that Lucifer recognized from the Enclave broadcasts, President Eden.

"Mr. President I am in the middle of an-"

"Now, Colonel…" Eden ordered.

"Yes, sir." Autumn said before walking out.

"Ah, alone at last. Now let's get those restraints off you, and then we can talk. You'll find your things in that locker by the door. Now I'll make sure my men don't get in your way so we can meet face to face." Eden said and the force field shut off. Lucifer walked directly to the locker where he found his clothes, weapons and other gear. He geared up and walked out of the room and was met by an enclave officer who instantly drew his weapon.

"You should be in your cell! Now you're goin-" He was cut off by Lucifer breaking his neck. Eden then gave the soldiers the order that Lucifer was not to be harmed. That meant nothing, Lucifer was going to kill everyone in the base. Every Enclave scumbag was dead. He pulled out his custom assault rifle and cocked the slide.

"Time to get to work…" Lucifer said.

"Autumn, where the fuck are you!" Lucifer shouted as he stormed in to his quarters he looked around but when he saw that he wasn't there he emptied a clip into his bed and wall. Reloading he searched the room for anything that could be useful even disabling the force field. He found a bobble head and something very curious a holotape in his footlocker. He played it on his Pip-Boy:

"_I'm not entirely sure Eden can be trusted. And I think he knows I don't trust him._

_But I don't think he knows I have the emergency destruct sequence for his console._

_"Priority Override, Authorization code 420-03-20-9" and... boom. It'd have to be a last resort, of course, but at least the option is there._"

"Well, well, well, goodbye to this place then." Lucifer said smirking to himself. He moved back the he came until he ran into a room like barracks where he found one of Doctor Li's assistants and…

"Dad…" Lucifer said as he saw his father in a force field.

"No, that's just his body." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked. To which she explained how she had been captured and they had questioned her on her involvement in Project Purity and how she had told them.

"You betrayed my father and Doctor Li…" Lucifer said his fists shaking in rage.

"Maybe but what are you going to do kill me?"

"Yes." Lucifer said before punching her as hard as he could she flew across the room from the blow. Lucifer followed her and hit her again she slammed into the force field.

"Open it…" Lucifer said in a deadly tone through gritted teeth.

She complied and the force field deactivated and Lucifer smashed her face into the console before rapping his hands around her throat and squeezing with all his strength. He felt her entire throat collapse and he kept squeezing. She flailed and squirmed but he kept at it choking the life out of her. Eventually her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Lucifer finally let go but not before he shot her in the head with his lever-action shotgun. After this he walked over to his father's body. He then hauled his dad up on his shoulders. Lucifer then walked into Eden's chamber. Eden was actually an Artificial Intelligence, not a man. He wanted Lucifer to take a vial of the FEV virus and infect Project Purity. Lucifer took the vial but only to open the door. He now turned back to Eden.

"I hope you liked your time in this world and this base, because I'm blowing it sky high." Lucifer said gloating.

"And, just how do you plan to do that?" Eden asked.

"Priority Override, Authorization Code, 420-03-209. Burn you son of a bitch." Lucifer said.

"Authorization Code… accepted, self-destruct activated." Eden said. With that Lucifer rushed out of the base blasting a few soldiers down and carrying his dad's body out of the exploding base.

Outside he ran up the ramp exiting the base and partway down the hill. He saw the costant reds beams of a laser weapon he figured a Gatling Laser. When he saw it cease he found the shooter a dark green super mutant.

"Fawkes!" Lucifer shouted.

"Ah, my friend you have escaped I see."

"Yeah, you look different and I see you have some new toys." Lucifer noted. Fawkes had swapped his torn vault suit for a mixture of a super mutant brute's heavy armor and the well-kept clothes of the masters. He also had a Gatling Laser, His Super Sledge, a Chinese Assault Rifle and a missile launcher.

"Yes there are many weapons that help in battle it would seem." Fawkes said rubbing his Gatling Laser.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked.

"I observed your capture and followed your captors here with the hopes of a rescue. But, it would seem you have saved yourself. Who is that on your shoulders?" Fawkes asked.

"My father…" Lucifer said quietly.

"Ah… You have my apologies." Fawkes said.

"Thanks but I now have to get down to the Citadel to figure out what to do." Lucifer said.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. I think I will spend some time at the National History Museum…" Fawkes said.

"Same to you I'm sure you'll find plenty to interest yourself there." Lucifer said. They shook hands one more time before Lucifer began the journey back to the Citadel.

**Author Notes: Phew! Finally beat the writer's block I was having on this and here it is. Well, next will be the battle for the Purifier. Till then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"**The Battle for Project Purity"**

Lucifer carried his dad's body into the lab of the Citadel, where the whole group seemed to be gathered discussing an attack on the Purifier. When he walked down the steps, his boots making loud thuds and his face solemn. Elder Lyons' eyebrows went up in shock and Sarah covered her mouth at seeing him carrying his father's body. Elder Lyons' began saluting and then the whole room followed suit. Lucifer collapsed to his knees and sat on the floor holding his dad. Elder Lyons put a hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't leave him in that base… I… I couldn't just… leave him again…." Lucifer said looking into his father's face.

"Nobody blames you son." The Elder said in a kindly tone.

"The G.E.C.K. is in the Enclaves hands they're no doubt installing it right now but, they don't know the code to activate the Purifier. We need to go now." Lucifer said not looking up.

"Damn, well Sarah it looks like we have to send in the Pride. Rothchild, can you get the robot working?" The Elder said.

"I'm going as well. Take care of my dad's body, and if I don't come back, bury him next to the Tidal Basin of the Purifier." Lucifer said standing back up and handing his father's body reluctantly to Star Paladin Cross or at least that's who she said she was and that she was who helped his dad get him to Vault 101.

"No, son you've been through quite enough." Elder Lyons said.

"I'm going. I'm going to make every single one of those Enclave bastards pay for what they did." Lucifer said through gritted teeth. Nobody said a word after that.

"Well then, let's get this under way Rothchild the robot."

"But, Elder we still don't know if any of the calibrations are set or if the-"

"Will it work?" He asked.

"Honestly? I don't know…" Rothchild said.

"Do it anyway." The Elder said. Rothchild began punching something into the terminal in front of the robot. The robot or Liberty Prime as the terminal named him, activated and that's when things got rolling. Sarah made him and honorary member of the pride and offered him their power armor which he accepted but told them to hang on to it at the Citadel, there was no time to change into it now he even left his pack there knowing it would only slow him down. Then they all headed into what some might a have thought was the world ending again. There was the sound of Vertibirds droning on overhead and the sounds of explosions. The robot was amazing to see in action it launched laser beams at the many Vertibirds taking them right out of the sky. But Lucifer was the killing machine to see he shot down any Enclave troops that were unlucky enough to not be killed by Brotherhood, Lucifer didn't go for killing shots he wanted them to suffer before they died. Lucifer moved with Sarah and the Pride well, he was much further ahead of them now ducking behind a destroyed car's burning husk. The sound of energy weapons was surprisingly drowning out any other sounds. Lucifer was used to sound being drowned out by gunfire. They finally made it across the bridge and were in the thick of the ruins near the Purifier. The night sky was a laser and plasma light show red and green lit up the sky crisscrossing and some even colliding which caused small explosions. It was like the fourth of July before the Great War. Lucifer sprinted down the street into the ruins taking cover behind the fallen concrete and rebar. There was a flash of red as a laser blasted past his head. He killed the culprit and moved to where there was a group taking cover in the entrance of a building. Lucifer rushed the position as the Pride pinned them down. Lucifer jumped into their small cover area he drew his .45 and blasted one through the visor, another he drew his knife and slit his throat. The final he got to as Liberty Prime stepped into the force field protecting the Purifier. The soldier brought up his rifle which Lucifer tore from his grip. The soldier then took a swing at Lucifer who used the increased strength from the power armor against him using it to throw him to the ground. Lucifer then pulled off his helmet and began beating him to death at first it was punches that led to him finally smashing his head in by stomping on his temple. He then caught up with Sarah and began clearing the Purifier he went to the sub-basement and cleared it out killing all of the Enclave from the scientists to the soldiers. He walked back up to the gift shop and found Sarah waiting.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"To kill anyone in the sub-basement." He said without emotion. "Now to the control room."

* * *

><p>The pair walked into the control room but when Lucifer saw who was waiting for them he saw red and lost it. He drew pulled up his rifle and blasted down the two soldiers just as Colonel Autumn tried to talk. He dropped his rifle and tackled him to the ground. He started punching him in the face every hit as hard as he could and then some, he was fueled by rage and revenge. When he stopped hitting him the Colonel's face was already swollen and bloody. Lucifer drew his knife and started cutting things off first fingers then his tongue next he gouged out one of his eyes. He then pulled out his shotgun and blasted off the Colonels lieutenant… After he blasted away both his kneecaps, he cut out his other eye and then started breaking bones first his legs then his ribs and finally his arms. He then circled the Colonel like a predator.<p>

"I told you I'd make your death slow and painful, but I think you need a bath now. He then grabbed the Colonel by his uniform, Lucifer dragged him to the water under the control room. He dunked his head in and held him under for at least twenty seconds before pulling him out letting him get a few breaths and then dunking him back in. Lucifer could hear a voice screaming for him to stop that he had done enough. But it was a million years away all he could hear was his father telling him to run, and him telling him how he loved him. He finally went back to beating on the Colonel. The Colonel was incoherent and blabbering on about stopping.

"PLEASE STOP!" A voice screamed as Lucifer raised his fist for another punch but stopped finally hearing the voice and recognizing it or maybe it was the arms clad in power armor wrapped around his waist and the sound of her sobbing that brought him back. He turned around and looked Sarah in her tear-filled eyes.

"Please that's enough…" she whispered up to him. He let go of the Colonel's uniform letting him fall to the ground.

"This isn't who I remember from GNR." She said still wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I… I'm not though…" He argued.

"He's still in there. I know he is." Sarah said letting go of his waist finally. Was it true? Could Lucifer be that guy deep down… Lucifer drew his shotgun from its holster on his left leg. He didn't even think about it as he blew the Colonel's head off. He then holstered it, not even bothering to eject the spent cartridge. That's when the intercom started to go off. Sarah over Lucifer followed suit.

"Hello? Hello, can anyone hear me?" A familiar voice yelled over the intercom.

"Doctor Li? It's Sarah Lyons. I'm in the control room; we're both here. What's going on?" Sarah asked Lucifer looming behind her.

"I've been monitoring the equipment remotely, and we have a serious problem. The facility has been damaged during the fighting. Some of it looks accidental; some of it may have been sabotage. There's pressure building up in the holding tanks. It needs to be released now, or else the whole facility could explode. To release the pressure, you're going to have to turn the purifier on. Do you understand me? It has to be turned on NOW! If I'm reading this right, I'm afraid there are lethal levels of radiation inside the chamber. I'm sorry. I wish there were some other… way, but there's just no time. It has to be done now or the damage will be catastrophic." That's when it cut off.

"Well, looks like one of us isn't going to get to celebrate this…" Sarah said looking up at Lucifer.

"I'll do it I'll start the purifier." Lucifer said immediately.

"You know you won't be coming out right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes of course I did. But I'm the best option, I don't have anything to lose. You have a family in the Brotherhood." Lucifer said feeling his emotions again after so long.

"But, don't you want to-"

"Sarah I'm doing this." He said resolutely. "And Sarah." Lucifer said to which she looked up at him.

"If you ever wondered who those two silhouettes were when that one man was killed by Talon Company, It was me and the man who trained me when I left the vault. I'm sorry, but I don't think that it matters if you want me dead for that anymore." Lucifer said. Sarah looked like she was about to say something but Lucifer walked into the chamber and told her to seal it. She did but instead of walking away like he expected her to do with hate in her eyes she turned with tears in her eyes and put her hand on the glass. Lucifer smirked at her, the same one as when he met her. Just before entering the chamber completely, Lucifer gave her his two finger salute and walked into the chamber. He knew this would be his chance of escape go out just like his dad did, no more fighting, no more trekking across the wasteland, no more pain, he hoped that maybe he could see his parents but, he never did believe in god. He stood there before the code panel and that's when it struck him that his dad had never told him the code. Lucifer paniced and started to put in random codes. Nothing worked. That's when it hit him like a train…

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on over here. I want to show you something." James said as he knelt down by the framed piece of paper.<em>

"_See that, it was your mother's favorite passage. It's from the Bible. Revelation 21:6 I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning, and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely. She always loved that." James said with a sorrowful look to the floor, a lump forming in his throat._

"_Mama." Lucifer said his beautiful baby son said his blue eyes looking up at him. And James fell forward crying…_

* * *

><p>Lucifer hit the 2, then the 1, and finally the 6. It seemed to come to life and Lucifer stumbled back the radiation getting to him he fell to his knees and then to his back and the last thing he saw before passing out was the statue of Thomas Jefferson.<p>

**Two weeks later**

Lucifer started and sat up from a hospital gurney. His jacket and combat armor was gone and his head swam. That's when he saw Elder Lyons and when he knew he'd been cheated…

**Author's Notes: Yay! I'm done with the actual story of Fallout 3 and can move on. I hope you guys liked this chapter the next ones will be original stuff, not from the game. Well, until next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes: Well, here's the start of the original story, not much but it kinda had to be this short. But, at the end I'll give some layout of what will happen. A shout out to my reviewers few as you are tour great, Maben00,** **AlwaysChirt, and Lolord.**

**Chapter 11**

"**Tunnel Scramble"**

**A month after the events of Broken Steel**

Sarah was out with the Pride, they were told to patrol near the White House which is what led to the current fight they were in now. Deep in the metros on their way to Pennsylvania Ave. Sarah and the Pride had run across a group of muties. They had driven them all around the metro it was a game of cat and mouse. Sarah once again regretted not wearing her helmet the night vision would be helpful in the pitch black metros of D.C. Glade and Kodiak were glad that they had opted for laser rifles instead of heavy weapons as it was now coming in very handy. The Pride was split Glade and Kodiak were with Sarah and Dusk, Colvin, and Vargas were the other group. Gallows was off on one of his "spec-ops". Sarah's group was ducking inside a bathroom inside the stalls.

"Never thought I'd be hiding in the shitter again…" Sarah heard Glade whisper from his stall his helmet's radio not making it much of a whisper.

"Shhhh! Do you want the muties to find us?" Sarah asked.

"Why were you EVER hiding in the shitter?" Kodiak's helmet radio whispered.

"Hiding from the Scribes back in basic. Hated the lectures on how "T-45d Power Armor is the only power armor that leaves its assists exposed" or "The difference between an AER9 Laser Rifle and a Plasma Rifle is…"" Glade said.

"Can't say I blame you…" Kodiak said.

"Shhh! Listen!" Sarah said. There was the sound of muties wandering around outside the bathroom. They seemed to move off down the hall.

"Alright let's get out of here." Sarah whispered.

"Damn! And I was just starting to remember the good old days too." Glade joked as they got out of the stalls and headed off into the hall. They moved as quite as possible in the opposite direction then the mutants. The tunnel was dark and full of rubble and Sarah was fumbling around in the dark. They made it to one of the platform stops its tall escalators having not moved in over two centuries. They moved up the escalators and were looking at a map of the tunnels. They were nowhere near their destination… Glade checked the watch he wore at the base of his hand just before his power armor started.

"Holy Shit are we late for class!" He yelled.

"How late?" Sarah asked.

"Over three hours." He said.

"We've been down here that long?" Sarah asked.

"Yup, and we're still not even close to our destination." Glade said.

"Shit…" Sarah swore.

"Yeah shit muties incoming." Kodiak said dropping down behind the low wall of the platform. The mutie group was bigger than Sarah had thought and the worst part they were coming straight for her squad on the platform. Sarah fired her laser rifle in rapid succession killing three of them but they kept coming and before she knew it an Overlord had grabbed her by the throat and lifted her clear of the ground. She heard Glade and Kodiak call out to her but they got pushed back further and further into the tunnel. She struggled to try and reach a weapon but to no avail. The Overlord let out a guttural chuckle and slammed her into the ground before tossing her over the edge of the platform and to the concrete below….

**Author Notes: There's the start, I plan to do this original bit and move to a bigger arc. Anyway, till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

"Rescue"

Sarah came to, bouncing up and down something hard flexing beneath her stomach and something else digging into her wrists. She opened her eyes to see the ground passing below her and the green yellow skin of a super mutant's legs lumbering and its back muscles flexing as it moved carrying her weight. She was in nothing but her underwear with no chance of escape from atop her rides shoulder. Sarah looked around they were out in the wasteland she didn't recognize the area. She thought it might be the north but from her current position she couldn't really judge. She figured struggling was useless for now, she decided to just bide her time despite not having much to go on in the first place. And that's what she did.

* * *

><p>At the "campsite" that the super mutants had made they threw her against a rock and the Overlord came over.<p>

"You, human, don't move." It said pointing a Chinese Assault Rifle at her head with one hand. She waited till they were all laying down asleep before she slowly got up and looked around she was probably in the northeast as she couldn't see Tenpenny Tower looming in the distance but she could see the Washington Monument. The moon was only a crescent and the wasteland was looked pitch black. Sarah tried finding something to cut her bindings. But a hand clamped around her mouth and an arm pulled her to the ground. The hand was clad in black leather as was the sleeve of its owner's jacket just before it led to a Pip-Boy 3000. She felt the hand let go and she spun around to see the Lone Wanderer crouched next to her with his custom assault rifle in his right hand and looking the same as he did when she first saw him, well actually he didn't have his pack. He put a finger to his lips and crept past her raising his rifle and taking down most of the sleeping super mutants except for the Overlord who he blasted away with his lever action shotgun. He then stood up and walked back over to Sarah drawing his knife which was actually different, but only slightly it had a hand guard with spikes on it, the Wanderer cut the ropes that had left her wrists raw and tender.

"You know I'm tired of you coming in and saving my ass…" Sarah said bitterly. He just shrugged. Not much better than Gallows, who had become fast friends with the Wanderer. Rumor at the Citadel was that they each knew each other's names, but wouldn't tell anyone what they were. Though she never walked in on them talking only silently sitting next to each other cleaning weapons.

"Where have you been we haven't heard from you in a week?" Sarah asked.

"I don't answer to you, but if you have to know I've been up north and out clearing raider camps." He said in his usual empty voice, she hadn't heard emotion in it since the battle of the Purifier.

"Oh, so then is that what you're doing now?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I was about to bunker down in a place nearby, but I had seen the super mutants setting up camp with a captive and came to check it out. Might as well take you there now considering the circumstances." He said he walked into the dark and returned with her mangled power armor. She opened the rear compartment were she kept her regular clothes. The boots took up most of the compartment but she still managed to fit her shirt and jeans inside. She got dressed and the Wanderer's eyebrows went up when she put on the red flannel shirt.

"What?" Sarah asked as she buttoned it up.

"Were you wearing an undershirt when you first wore that around me?" He asked.

"No." She said and watched him blush a little and look away. She giggled and turned away, despite being some emotionless badass The Lone Wanderer was awkward around women or more particularly the attractive ones.

"You done?" He asked turning back around.

"Yeah, so where were you going to bunker down?" She asked. He tossed his head in a direction and walked off silently. Sarah looked around as she followed, the wasteland was actually beautiful at night in an odd way seeing the moon casting silver light on everything. The many rocks loomed above her in the mountainous northern part of the Capital Wasteland. They eventually came up to a relay tower encased in a fence and the Wanderer brought his Pip-Boy up and began flipping through it until he turned something on and then looked up at Sarah through his lashes the make-up and moonlight gave him an otherworldly look. He was playing a radio broadcast that was on a loop it said:

"_If anyone can hear this, this is Bob Anderstein._

_My family and I have taken refuge in a drainage chamber not too far from a radio relay tower outside of D.C. My boy is very sick, needs medical assistance. Please help if you can. We're listening for your response. 3950 kilohertz._"

At the ending The Lone Wanderer shut off the broadcast. He then led Sarah further this time in the opposite direction that they came and eventually they came to a drainage pipe with a pile of rubble and three skeletons outside, the small one still had a few bits of dead flesh on his skeleton and a clean hole through his head between his eyes and the bigger ones had scraping on the front of their spines by their throats. It looked like it had been done by teeth.

"Meet the Andersteins." He said.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Son turned ghoul and killed his parents probably ate them, I found him months ago and put him down." He said simply. He then pulled the metal grate open and let Sarah in before climbing in himself. He led her down the drainage chamber until turning right to a pair of cots almost like bunk beds. There was a small store of food but no pack of his like she expected.

"Where's your pack?" She asked.

"Left it behind haven't worn it in quite a while." He stated simply taking off his multitude of gear. First his two custom rifles one his hunting the other his assault. Next he undid his belt and holsters setting those next to his rifles except he drew the pistol and laid it on the cot. Finally he pulled off his jacket leaving him in just his combat armor with no shirt underneath; it lacked the shoulder pads as she expected all it had was the main torso protection. He then dropped it and put his jacket back on. Sarah was staring at him the whole time he was quite muscular and all of it toned. When he caught her staring she blushed and looked away the Wanderer said nothing. He then told her to eat something as he grabbed something for himself. Sarah complied and they ate in silence. After they finished she decided to ask him something that had been bugging her for a while now.

"What happened to you?" She asked quietly. He seemed to freeze for a second.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean what made you stop caring?" She asked.

"I killed the Enclave and did many other things for the wasteland. Not sure how that qualifies as not caring." He said emotionless.

"Sure you helped but you never seem to care about it, you just seem to do it because you have nothing better to do." Sarah said.

"You know there's an old saying, 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' Ever hear of it?" He asked still empty not even annoyance in his voice. He then stood up and before Sarah knew what was happening The Lone Wanderer scooped her up in his arms. She was in his arms for less than thirty seconds as he lifted her up and placed her in the top cot.

"Get some sleep." He ordered before laying down himself. Sarah laid on the top cot for a few minutes and then tried her luck again.

"When I first met you, you were abrasive but you were kind and cared. What happened to him?" She asked. He didn't say anything just pretended to be asleep.

"Fine…" Sarah said giving up. She laid back and then drifted into a dream.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Sentinel." Lucifer whispered, she just rolled over. "Sarah wake up." He said a little louder.<p>

"Uhhh," Lucifer shoved the cot up and she shot up. "You're finally awake." Lucifer said simply as he reached down and grabbed his .45 and holstered it, he was already fully geared up.

"mmmm, what time is it?" She groaned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"5:35" Lucifer said looking at his Pip-Boy.

"Alright…" Sarah said sitting up. Lucifer reached up and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off the cot and set her down on the ground.

"You know I could do that myself…" She said planting her fists on her hips.

"I thought I'd be nice." Lucifer said.

"How believable…" Sarah said. Lucifer shrugged.

"So, what were you doing out here anyway?" Sarah asked as they walked out of the drainage chamber

"Well at first I was here just heading to Canterbury Commons. But when I got there the… mayor, told me of how Talon Company has been increasing there operations and shipment purchases. I'm now going to see about finding out just what they might be needing those weapons for." Lucifer explained.

"Well then I should come too." Sarah said as Lucifer held the grate for her.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"The wasteland could be in danger and the Brotherhood needs to know for sure." She said.

"I'm already on it so you don't have to be. Besides I'm not sure you're cut out for this kind of thing." Lucifer said as they got moving.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked getting defensive.

"It means that the Brotherhood and I are styles don't mesh, well except Gallows. You move slow and fight heavy and while you can hit hard, that hasn't been the case. You're not prepared for this kind of fight." Lucifer said.

"And you are?" Sarah asked rebelliously.

"Yes, I only fight this way." He said.

"And what way is that?" Sarah asked stopping and folding her arms. Lucifer turned and pointed at his temple,

"Smart." He said.

"So what the Brotherhood fights stupid?" Sarah asked starting to get angry.

"No, heavy, you rely on your bug power armor and advanced technology to beat your opponent." Lucifer said.

"Because a better equipped force is stronger." Sarah said almost robotically.

"Hmph, tell that to the super mutants…" Lucifer said.

"They outnumber us." She defended.

"With beat up old rifles and boards with nails in them, only a few have decent weaponry, plus they're not as intelligent, yet they still have pushed you around and beaten you down." Lucifer said

"Despite your better equipment they're kicking your asses all up and down the Capital Wasteland." Lucifer said. She looked angry, so Lucifer tried to diffuse her.

"Look at the Enclave despite having far superior tech and far more soldiers they still lost to us. Even after Liberty Prime was destroyed. But that's because you had me who didn't fight them how they did, and you fought differently, more cleverly. And now you need to try that with the Mutants." Lucifer said. Sarah deflated almost instantly.

"Okay, so you have a point… then there's another reason I should come, so I can see how you deal with this and learn to fight differently." Sarah said.

"I'm not sure you could keep up, let's just go to the Citadel." Lucifer said getting moving again. Sarah grabbed his wrist. He turned to face her.

"I can keep up, so let's go get this done and then we can face the muties." Sarah said.

"…Fine, then we have to go to Megaton first." Lucifer said and then got moving again.

"Why's that?" Sarah asked.

"There is no way in hell you're going to survive five minutes without a weapon." He said only turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"Oh, good point." Sarah said. The rest of the trip Lucifer began wondering if it wouldn't be a good idea to just ditch her in Megaton. But he figured why not switch things up a bit not like he had anything to lose…

**Author Notes: Not much to say aside from the usual…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

"**Hacking a Transmission"**

Sarah and the Lone Wanderer approached a house in Megaton it was made from the same scrap metal as the others. The Lone Wanderer held his hand up telling her to wait. He then opened the door and walked in and as soon as he did a large wolf came charging down the staircase to his right, it jumped up on his shoulders and they were face to face which made the animal far more intimidating that it was as big as his owner maybe bigger. The Wanderer motioned for her to come in she did closing the door as she entered the wolf dropped down and its ears laid back as it growled at her menacingly even in her power armor he would have been intimidating.

"Cerberus." The Wanderer said sharply and the wolf backed down and sat at his master's feet.

"If you had come in before me he would have probably torn your throat out or just tore you apart." He explained.

"That's his name?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I named him after the guardian of the underworld after I saw how he tore up some raiders in the old scrap yard. Since then he's been my loyal friend." He said patting Cerberus on the head. The wolf seemed much sweeter without baring its sharp fangs and other assorted teeth. He walked over to Sarah and sat down in front of her looking up at her with very intelligent blue eyes.

"He wants you to pet him." The Wanderer said standing across from her with his arms folded. Sarah reached down and pet the animals thick coat, he closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand and she pet his soft fur some more. When she stopped he laid down at her feet and laid his muzzle on her boot.

"Hmm, he certainly likes you." The Wanderer noted. Sarah finally now looked around his house it had practically no decoration, it looked far more like an armory there were rifles everywhere as well as plenty of other weapons, energy to some very strange shiny weapons that she could only assume were energy. There was also armor all over and a cabinet next to an odd stand loaded with Vault-Tec bobble heads.

"Alright now let's see how you plan to get equipped." The Wanderer said.

"I can take anything?" Sarah asked.

"Aside from what's in that cabinet, yes." He said.

"Why, what's in the cabinet?" She asked.

"My personal weapons." He said simply.

"If you only use the weapons in the cabinet what's with the armory?" Sarah asked.

"They're weapons I either keep for spare parts or unique weapons I've found out in the wasteland." He explained.

"That makes sense. Alright then." Sarah said and walked over to a suit of power armor. The Lone Wanderer made a noise in his throat that sounded disapproving.

"What? I thought you said I can take anything." Sarah said annoyed.

"I wasn't saying no, but your still thinking heavy. That armor is gonna make travel slow and tiring." He said.

"Alright… what do you recommend?" Sarah asked.

"Combat armor, it gives good protection and isn't ridiculously heavy. And if you want you can just wear the chest piece, its what I do." He said.

"Should I do that?" she asked. Looking over at him he shrugged.

"If that's what you want to do then by all means." Sarah walked over to one of the suits of combat armor that looked to be painted a sandy brown that would help blend into the sand of the wasteland. It had a tight thermal long-sleeved shirt the same color and black fingerless gloves, there was also a mask with the helmet and goggles, there was armor for the fore arms as well. The rest was pretty usual for combat armor. She grabbed everything but the mask, goggles and helmet. The Wanderer nodded approvingly.

"You can get cleaned up before you get armored up," The Wanderer pointed behind him, "sinks over there it's not a shower or bath but it works. Me and Cerberus will be upstairs." And the Wanderer went up the stairs calling his wolf to follow. Sarah then went to the sink there was soap and a bucket as well as a few towels surprisingly. "Better than nothing." Sarah said to herself and got started.

* * *

><p>Lucifer was lying back on his bed with Cerberus next to him on the floor. He was glad that he wore leather since his bed was coated in Cerberus' fur. "Looks like you availed yourself of the luxuries of being alone, huh?" Lucifer said to him and patted his head. Lucifer decided to find out if Sarah was done as he wanted to get clean as well.<p>

"Sarah you done!?" He shouted.

"Yeah just finished!" He heard from down stairs. Cerberus bolted down them to say hi. Lucifer headed down next after brushing himself off. Sarah looked pretty much the same except her hair was damp. Lucifer then cleaned up it didn't take him as long for different reasons one being practice. He was then standing next to an armored up Sarah and looking at his weapons, she went for a laser rifle. He expected as much, nothing wrong with that. He then grabbed a silenced 10mm and holster and handed them to her with a trench knife in its sheath like his.

"I'm sure this will be enough for me." She said taking just the knife.

"The pistol is for its silencer so you can shoot at someone and his friends don't know you did it." Lucifer said insisting on it.

"Alright fine, just out of curiosity why do a lot of these weapons look like they never saw the war?" Sarah asked.

"Because they didn't. I got them from an armory that has been sealed since the war; it's also where I got the combat armor and that T51b." Lucifer explained.

"How did you unseal it?" She asked hooking the weapons up to her armor.

"The Outcasts were the ones who found it; they needed someone with a Pip-Boy to complete a military simulation of the Liberation of Anchorage from the Chinese. So, I spent a morning fighting commies in virtual reality, granted I could have died as the safety was off so if I died in the sim I would have gone into cardiac arrest." He said

"But why in the hell did the Outcasts let you have any of the tech, even if you helped them?" Sarah asked.

"Well, only the leader Protector McGraw and a scribe were willing the rest staged a coup and I had to kill them. Which is why I got a lot more than I would have gotten. Though I probably barely put a dent in that place with how much was there." Lucifer explained.

"There was more than this? I thought you had cleaned the place out…" Sarah said with disbelief.

"Now that you have some weapons, we'll eat and then we need to get moving." Lucifer said. Sarah nodded. And they ate some food and left, heading north.

* * *

><p>They hadn't yet reached the Potomac when Sarah asked Lucifer where they were going.<p>

"SatCom Array NN-03d." Lucifer said plainly.

"And that's where exactly?" Sarah asked.

"Far to the north." Lucifer said.

"And, what are we going there for?" Sarah asked.

"I enjoy the scenery and deadly creatures." Lucifer said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. I see you still like to be a smartass." Sarah commented.

"Well the SatCom Array feeds information to an orbital missile platform. It still feeds info to the remaining platform and could be fired but that's not why we're going there. I figure if it can still send info into orbit, then maybe if I sync my Pip-Boy to its terminal maybe I can use it to pick up any hidden radio signals. Maybe it'll work maybe it won't, but I'd rather try this then sneaking into Fort Bannister for now." Lucifer explained

"How do you know that much about computers?" Sarah asked.

"Tinkered with them all the time in the Vault and the man who trained me taught me more about the ones out here." Lucifer said as they made it to a dried part of the river near Hamilton's Hideaway. They crossed the river and moved further north. The further north they moved the rockier and more mountainous it got, Lucifer looked around keeping a sharp look out for anything that might like to make them it's or they're meal. He had brought his pack with him and was getting used to having the weight again. They kept moving as the rocks became cliffs and the hills were an exertion to climb. The sun had set long ago and they traveled along by way of the moonlight.

"Shouldn't we make camp for the night?" Sarah asked.

"Do you want to have to keep watch off and on all night?" Lucifer asked. She didn't say anything for a second.

"Well it might be better than me fumbling around in the dark and tripping over every rock I come across." Sarah said. She had been slowing them down.

"Here." Lucifer held out his hand.

"What?" Sarah looked confused.

"If you can't see then hold my hand and I'll lead you." Lucifer said as if he were talking to a child.

"Um, ok, I…I guess that makes sense." Sarah said awkwardly as she took his hand. She could fell his hand was cold despite both wearing gloves. Lucifer then led Sarah even further north. They could see the SatCom far before they reached it. Lucifer stopped on a hill nearby and pulled out his scoped hunting rifle. He crouched down behind a rock setting the rifle on it to steady his aim further. He then looked through the scope to the raiders near the SatCom. Lucifer took a deep breath and then let it out as he squeezed the trigger a raider dropped dead with a bullet between the eyes. The others began looking around rapidly confused he shot another also hitting the one behind him. The final two tried to hide but Lucifer took them down as they must have been high or stupid as they tried ducked behind rocks but were still in his line of sight they dropped dead like their friends. Lucifer replaced his hunting rifle with his assault.

"It's no wonder Dusk hates you, you're a much better shot than her." Sarah commented.

"I thought it had something to do with me beating her in a shooting contest." Lucifer said.

"Yeah, it is, but the thought of it drives her nuts." Sarah said.

"Well enough of this, now we go in and clear it out." Lucifer said as he cocked his rifle.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Talon 1 we are in route to the Pitt. We will make contact with the leader and see about arranging a deal. Talon 2 in four days upon our return you are to leave Fort Bannister and we will meet at the rendezvous and begin the search through the rubble. Raven Rock has to have left something behind.<em>" The radio frequency ended and Lucifer now had to wonder what business did Talon Company have in the Pitt, and even worse what did they want from Raven Rock.

"The Pitt? What does Talon Company want with its leader?" Sarah asked.

"You know about the Pitt?" Lucifer asked.

"Well I did go there so I would hope. Granted I was Three and don't remember more than my dad looking out over what we did there. How do you know about it?" Sarah asked

"I've been there as well, except I remember it. But I guess that's the next stop. But now I gotta ask, can you handle the Pitt?" Lucifer asked turning and standing up to his full height.

"Of course I made it here didn't I?" Sarah said.

"A small journey in the Capital Wasteland is nothing compared to the Pitt. The place is a death trap, diseased and its only defense against ITS mutant problem is some flood lights." Lucifer explained.

"Its own mutant problem? The super mutants are a problem there?" Sarah asked.

"Ohhh, you wish it was super mutants…" Lucifer said.

"Why what are their mutants?" Sarah asked.

"Better you never find out…" He said.

"I guess I'll see them when I come with you." Sarah said.

"If you're coming then you had better be ready, we probably won't be back to the Capital Wastes for a while." Lucifer said.

"Fine, then let's go." Sarah said. Lucifer then began leading her to the tunnel entrance.

Gallows made his way up the escalator that the super mutants left out with the Sentinel. The Pride and himself had gotten back to the Citadel around the same time. He was first. They had then explained to the Elder and him what had happened and why the Sentinel was missing. He had left immediately after the Pride's debriefing. The Elder had taken it much better than he expected he had stayed calm and told them that there was still time before they would have to call off the search. They still had three days he was tracking the mutants while the Pride went to the local settlements and asked around in case the Sentinel had escaped.

Gallows could see where the mutants had stopped to no doubt tie her up before dragging her away. Except they didn't drag her like they usually did, the tracks seemed as though they never had her after that moment but they had probably carried her since she was out cold and not struggling. The trail was cold though, the mutants were long since gone from this area and their tracks seemed to be leading north, a bad way for it to go. Even Gallows tried to stay away from the northern part of the Capital Wasteland. Only the Lone Wanderer traveled the north with ease and came back every time. Gallows had immense respect for him and had grown to build a friendship with him. Despite neither spoke more than a paragraph to each other. They had both told each other their names and had a silent pact to keep it to themselves. Gallows had to wonder if he would help them find the Sentinel. The Wanderer had never seemed all that interested in helping after defeating the Enclave. He had helped out at the purifier for a week and stopped a few problems that had arisen from the Purifier's activation. Gallows then heard Glade on the radio trying him.

"Gallows? Gallows, you there?" Glade asked. Gallows grunted that he was.

"We asked around in Megaton if they had seen anyone who fit Sarah's description. Turns out she was seen with the Lone Wanderer. They said the two headed north. Do you think we should head there or report back to the Citadel?" Glade asked.

"Can you handle a trip north?" Gallows asked.

"Yeah, but if it was the Wanderer she left with do you think we even have to go?" Glade asked, and he had a point she was probably safer with him than in the heart of the Citadel with Liberty Prime on watch.

"In that case we report back and let the Elder decide." Gallows said simply.

"Copy that, Glade out." And the line went dead. Gallows lifted his laser rifle and got moving to the Citadel. The Elder would have to decide…

* * *

><p>Sarah sat down in the dark tunnel that would lead her and the Wanderer to Pittsburg. She looked over to him he was sitting on the cart that would take them there. He had taken off his armor and his other gear except his belt and pistol. It was practically dead silent except for the crackle of the barrel fire.<p>

"You think you can teach me how to fight like you, well at least hand-to-hand?" Sarah asked remembering how he had easily knocked her off her feet when they first met.

"You don't need me to teach you." He said.

"How? You knocked me down like an Initiate when we met despite having learned the Brotherhoods hand-to-hand. Plus, you even said that it was useless against anyone who knew how to fight." Sarah said.

"Well, it was more that I was being arrogant. The Brotherhoods fighting is actually probably on par or better than the Enclaves. The problem both of your groups have is you learn how to fight like that without your power armor. So when you have to fight in your power armor your stance isn't forgiving with the weight and lower mobility the armor puts on you. Your veterans have learned to adapt it to fighting with the extra weight and lower mobility. You should talk to one of them about it." The Wanderer Proposed.

"Well I must say I do feel better about that loss now." She said smiling. The Wanderer didn't.

"As good as your training is it still isn't a match to the martial arts I learned. But you can make do. Anyway tomorrow we start moving again. The trip to the pit will take a little less than three days on this. After we get there we'll have a lot to do and the Pitt isn't forgiving to its visitors and natives alike. Remember that the place has plenty of slaves so don't try any heroics. They don't interfere in the Capital Wasteland so we don't here. Besides their slaves are a means to an end." The Wanderer explained.

"What's the end?" Sarah asked.

"A better life or at least that's what the leader is trying to get to. But now we're gonna need rest it's gonna be hard and will test a lot of your abilities and your tolerance for plenty of things. You better be ready." The Wanderer said with a very piercing look.

"I will be." Sarah then lay down. "I hope the Prides alright…" She whispered to herself before falling asleep.

**Author's notes: I apologize for the late update but I just got a PS4 and have been playing that A LOT. I'm still playing it but I figured I'd better get at least this out. Well till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


End file.
